Uzumaki of Yokai Gakuen
by Wolf3391
Summary: Left with nothing to tie him to his old life and becoming something in no way human Naruto takes the offer of the principal of Youkai academy where he finds some things that were kept from him
1. Start of a New Term

**Uzumaki of Youkai Gakuen**

**Chapter 1: Start of a New Term**

**I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

**This story has had ideas contributed by Bakuto Masaki who created the OC**

**Pairing should be obvious for most people who know me as this is a harem story like my others so basic Moka, Kurumu, Mizure, Ruby, Kokoa, Yukari**

**There will be pairing for the OC too but that comes later maybe even part 2 of story.**

**This should be fairly simple to write but I should state there will be no Tsukune in the story as sometimes I really don't like his character so please done complain about that.**

**Also don't complain about the slight character bashing.**

**Now one with the story**

**XChapter StartX**

Naruto Uzumaki, former genin of Konohagakure and former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sitting on something he was told was called a bus. He was the only one there except the driver who was smoking his cigar happily. Staring out the window Naruto could only think of how fast everything had changed in his life, and how the place he was going was his new...home.

"You are the student enrolling at Youkai Academy?" asked the bus driver knocking Naruto from his train of thought "Yeah..." he said with a sigh. "In that case you had best prepare yourself now" he chuckled to himself "When we come out of this long tunnel well be right in front of the school."

He paused a moment before looking back at Naruto "Youkai academy is a very horrifying school" he said as creepily as he could but Naruto just shrugged. "I've probably seen worse, this uniform for a start" he said getting a laugh from the driver.

**XBreakX**

When the bus stopped and Naruto got off seeing a scarecrow with a pumpkin on his head, looking ahead he saw a building which he assumed was the school. Taking a glance around Naruto could say that the first impression would probably weird out most people but again he'd probably seen weirder things.

"So...that's the school over there, reminds me of the Mugenjo. That Principal sure has an odd taste in décor" he muttered to himself thinking of how he had ended up at the school.

_XFlashbackX_

_Naruto was looking over the remains of his village of Konoha alongside the destroyed remains of the forest that made up the outside of the forest. All burned to the ground, ashes all that remained of a once beautiful place._

_It was all gone...him home, his people, his friends all gone, thanks to the war and Madara. When he and Kirabi had escaped the barrier that had held them it wasn't long before they were confronted by Sasuke who Naruto had tried to save in his foolishness but was unsuccessful and holding back in their fight led to Kirabi sacrificing himself to save him._

_Seeing the last of his Jinchuuriki brethren taken made Naruto realize just how stupid he had been in life and was determined to put a stop to Madara and Sasuke by doing what he should have done all that time ago, kill them._

_Tracking down Sasuke was no problem, the smug bastard practically left a trail of blood for him to follow and when he did he was shown why Naruto was the better ninja. Because Naruto didn't turn his back on others and finally realized what had to be done the chakra left by Itachi made an amazing change in him._

_Rinnegan...the Dojutsu of the Rikudo Sennin, the same eyes Nagato wielded were his to use and with them Sasuke was put to rest for his crimes against the world and people. However in stopping one evil Naruto had left Madara with the rest of the ninja forces. With a mutated Kabuto at his side the Gedo Statue took life with the eight beasts inside and lay waste to the shinobi forces._

_None had expected the statue to move when it didn't have all nine beasts but it did and with it, the revived great ninja that were dead Madara practically took out the five great villages and sent a statement of his power by destroying his former home. A sign that none could stand in his way for a world united under him in an endless dream, him the second sage's coming._

_However when Naruto had finally made it to the field and saw what he had done, he knew that no matter what Madara had to die. The world in which his master sought peace was gone...the Konoha forces dead from the zombie ninja forces the five Kages taking out Kabuto but at the cost of their lives._

_It had been the hardest battle of his entire life and he had almost lost had it not for doing the unexpected, taking the other tailed beasts into himself and becoming the new Juubi no Jinchuuriki much to Madara's fury. But in doing Naruto's body was changed, the influx of Bijuu chakra altered his body in a way, so that instead of holding the beast, he became the beast._

_Madara's plans in ruin left him in rage which allowed Naruto to take him down and end it all once and for all but when all was said and done Naruto saw the truth. He had won the battle but lost the war since he was the only one left now and seeing this broke down._

_It was then that he appeared... "I can help you if you wish...give you a new home" said the robed man who introduced himself as Tenmei Mikogami...the exorcist. He told Naruto he had sensed his transformation into what he was now and helped him to understand what he was._

_Naruto was thankful for his offer and accepted seeing as he had nothing left in his world now. Before leaving he bowed to the land he called home and went with Mikogami to arrange the details of his acceptance of Youkai academy and travelling to his dimension._

_XFlashback EndX_

Naruto was broken from his thoughts as he called a voice call out "Look out!" he turned around to see a girl before he found himself rammed into by her bike she was riding. The two went tumbling and when they stopped Naruto found himself on his back with the girl lying on top of him.

The girl had long pink hair and had bright green eyes, he had no doubt that she was much more beautiful than Sakura ever was. She was dress on a green school uniform like his except hers had a very short skirt instead of pants like him.

"Hey you okay...?" he asked as the girl started to rise from her current position and the jumped away with a blush on her face and he got to his knees. Naruto found himself with an odd sense of nostalgia for some reason. "Oh sorry about that" she apologised making Naruto shake his head before he found her face very close to his.

"Oh no...blood" she said as Naruto reached up and found he was bleeding slightly from his forehead "It's fine don't worry" she went to wipe it with her handkerchief but her eyes seemed to glaze over. "The scent of blood...I...I...I can't control when I smell that scent" she said lowering herself back down into his chest _'Okay this doesn't normally happen, wonder what's up with this girl and why do I feel I've seen her before.'_

She brought her face to his "I'm sorry but..." their lips got closer "It's just because...I'm a vampire" her mouth opened showing her fangs as she clamped down on his neck draining his blood. Now having his blood drained was a new experience for Naruto, having it licked/tastes yes, but not drank. Part of him wanted to stop her but his body didn't want to, in fact his body was relaxed as if accepting and letting her drink.

The girl moaned tasting the blood before her mind kicked back in and was apologising profusely for it "I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I'm a vampire" she said, making Naruto think she looked cute as he got to his feet and helped her up too. "It's fine but by vampire do you mean like in old stories that live off blood and are weak to things like garlic and crosses?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, thank you so much for the treat, your blood was sooo yummy" he chuckled at her reaction to his blood. The two then made their way down the path "Er...um..so do you not like vampires?" she asked a little worried "How can I hate something I've never met of seen before, Moka-chan?" she blushed at the suffix "And by the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm just starting today."

She smiled hearing this "That's great, then if you're in my class please be my friend, I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here" she said as Naruto smiled back "Of course, Moka-chan that would be fine. Being lonely is never a good thing" he ended with a sigh.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, would you mind if we kept talking on the way to school?" she asked him as he nodded "It would be a pleasure Moka-chan" the two continued onto the school which looked like a horror novel writer's wet dream.

**XBreakX**

In his homeroom the teacher stood in front of the class "Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai academy, I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekoname" said teacher was a young woman with blondish hair colour that seemed to be shaped as a pair of cat ears. She wore a white blouse and orange skirt, Naruto thought she looked quite pretty. "I thank you already know this but this school was built for the sake of monsters to attend" she announced not surprising Naruto as he had been told before hand.

She walked over to the board and tapped the blackboard with her pointer "Our current problem, the earth has already come under the control of humans. In order for us monsters to continue to survive we have no choice but to peacefully coexist with humans. At this academy you will be studying how to coexist with humans."

Naruto was wondering while listening what would happen if a human had ended up here instead of him...he'd probably be panicking all over the place. "So for that reason as a school, rule, you will all lie your lives at this academy in human form" she turned her attention back to the class.

"Do you understand? It's a mater of being able to disguise yourself well as a human. This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your true form...Understand!" she asked the class.

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls molest them" said another student that had piercing in his lip. Naruto growled "Looks like wherever you go there are creeps" he said loud enough for him to hear "What'd you say?" he said trying to unnerve Naruto.

"Did I stutter?" he said with a raised brow "Class please no fighting" said Shizuka and Naruto nodded while the boy tried to glare at him "Incidentally here at Youkai academy the teachers and student are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here, since this academy is within a secret sacred world. To those humans who come to know of our existence we bring them to death or something..." she said offhandedly.

'_Bit harsh...'_ thought Naruto thinking any human at the school would have a lot of trouble on their _hands 'Also if this school wants to coexist with humans why would it kill them if they get caught, seem counterproductive really...'_

"Scuse me" said a voice from the hallway "After the entrance ceremony I kind of got lost in the school...sorry I'm late..." seeing the student Shizuka pointed "Oh that's fine take a seat" she said. The guys of the class seeing the girls went gaga over her, "Hey Moka-chan..." waved Naruto.

Seeing him she smiled and went over to hug the boy "It's Naruto-kun, we're in the same class I'm so happy" she said as Naruto unintentionally felt Moka's body against his and blushed however the rest of the class were outrages seeing Naruto close to the pretty girl, Moka.

**XBreakX**

After class Naruto and Moka were walking down the hallway his arm bing held by her, many jealous eyes following them as they made their way. "Hmmm such a pretty one" said a smug voice and Naruto saw it was the guy from before "You are called Moka Akashiya are you not? I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya, salutations" he said trying to be charming before grabbing Naruto by his shirt and hoisting him up.

By the way why is a beautiful lady like you associating with a guy like thi-UURGH" he screamed as Naruto grip on his arm was much stronger than his and probably broke the bone. "I think Moka-chan can decide for herself who to hang round with. Especially with trash like you around" he said coldly his blue eyes boring into Saizou's head.

Before things could escalate Moka grabbed Naruto hand and dragged him off "I'm sorry and having fun with Naruto-kun now" she said as Naruto caught up with her pace. Saizou meanwhile was holding his arm with a sneer on his face "He'll pay for that..." he said.

Moka and Naruto made their way to their stairs and sighed in relief...well Moka did "That was surprising wasn't it, I got a little scared. Are you okay Naruto-kun?" she asked making Naruto smile at someone showing him concern "Yeah I'm fine, I just don't like that guy's type, plus I'm plenty strong so don't worry" he said with his old grin which she couldn't help but go red at.

"Naruto-kun...can I...have another taste…please" she asked nervously looking tremendously cute "Hmmm, you mean my blood?" she nodded. "You see your blood is really good, I've mostly drank from blood transfusion packs, but your blood is sweet, warm and is almost addictive" she said her eyes glazing remembering the taste before she shook her head.

"You know...y...you were my first Naruto-kun" she said looking into his eyes green meeting blue "Your the first person I have ever fed from Naruto-kun. That feeling...I'll never forget it" he chuckled exposing his neck. "If that's the case feel free if you want, my blood regenerates quite fast anyway" she almost squealed as she sunk her fangs into his neck getting her dose of blood.

**XBreakX**

"Look Naruto-kun, this is the school dorm we'll be living in" pointed Moka to the building that looked to ominous next to all the gravestones. "Okay someone really needs to redesign this place" said Naruto shaking his head while Moka put a finger on her chin "Really I think it looks cool, the building is full of dignity and character..."

Naruto shrugged "Guess...I'm just used to different" he muttered as she turned to him "Naruto-kun...can I ask what kind of monster you are?" Naruto expected the question but didn't really know what response he'd get from his answer.

"Well I'm a..." she was interrupted "Oh revealing your true form is against the rules isn't it? Sorry I didn't mean to ask that question" she laughed bonking herself on the head playfully. "It's fine, but what about you Moka-chan? You look pretty normal to me" he questioned as she nodded.

"Yep of course right now I look pretty human. But you see if I take this rosary off I become the real thing, an evil and scary vampire" she said gesturing the rosary attached to a choker and giving him a view of her cleavage. He went over to inspect the rosary "It's a very impressive seal, back where I came from I worked with seals and I've never seen anything like this. I take it that this keeps all your vampire powers sealed?"

She nodded "But even if our power is sealed vampires still crave blood" she said latching on again making him laugh a little as she looked adorable drinking his blood.

**XBreakX**

The next morning Naruto was walking to the school alone "Well the school is a little crazy but Moka-chan will be alone if I wasn't here. Just have to be on the lookout, I doubt many are happy with me being close to her..."

"Damn right we're not" said a voice making Naruto groan as he ducked under a hand reaching for him "Please, it's early and I'd rather you not mess up my clean clothes. I don't know where you've been" Saizou went for another punch missing Naruto again but the wall behind him was smashed to pieces.

"Temper, temper..." he shook his head brushing off piece of the wall from his jacket "Screw you and tell me what your true form is...well...?" Naruto just looked at his finger nails "You say something..." Saizou went to hit him but stopped seeing Naruto's blue slit eyes staring down at him, he turned away "Stay away from Moka or your dead" he threatened walking away.

"Pfft, I had worse threats at age 4" he said as he felt someone hug him from behind "Naruto-kun, morning" said Moka happily "What are you doing here you're going to be tardy" she said as he shrugged. "I was tardy all the time in the human world, doesn't really bother me this school is no different for me" she froze hearing him "A human one...?"

She grabbed him "No it's not like those horrible human schools here, besides I hate humans" Naruto flinched hearing her say this. "You know...I actually went to a human school up through middle school, I was isolates, it was so tough" she looked up "But...you said you didn't mind me being a vampire and it's the first time I haven't felt alone!"

Naruto took a step away from her "Naruto-kun what's wrong" he looked down at the floor while the crows began swirling around them "Moka...would you still want to be my friend if you knew. What if I was once human like the rest of them and treated worse for basically being alive. I treated you no different because I didn't know anything about vampires and didn't make presumptions."

Moka looked horrified seeing his eyes, so full of hurt and sadness like she had "Moka...I'll still be your friend but if my past of being human upsets you, you won't have to worry about seeing me again." The crows 'cawed' around Naruto as he gave her a sad smile "The truth is you were my only friend too...I have no one else in my life but for you I'll stay away."

The crows covered Naruto from Moka's eyes and when they cleared he was gone "Oh what have i...NARUTO-KUN!" she shouted out in tears. "I didn't know...I didn't know, after finally making a friend I lose him at the same time" she felt someone grab her wrist "Hey why is it you are alone?" asked Saizou licking his lips. "You shouldn't be lonely Moka Akashiya when you can **be with a man like me...**"

Not far away Naruto was slumped against a tree in tears _'I guess I was a fool to think I could be somewhere and be accepted for being me. Kami-sama must hate me really...curse at birth with a demon only to become a monster later on and lose my entire world to a madman. Maybe it was a mistake to come here after all, Mikogami said he had another friend I could stay with what was his name Fuhai... but am I right to just leave her? She hates humans based off her experiences and by all intensive purposes so should I but...'_

"NARUTO-KUN!" he heard Moka scream in panic and he figured something was wrong, reaching out with his senses he picked up on Saizou's Youkai and growled before heading off to her position.

A transformed Saizou, looking more bulky and having an extended tongue stood over a scared Moka "**Hahaha, I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules**", reaching out with his tongue Moka expected the worse until she heard a scream in pain.

Opening her eyes she saw Naruto stood over her holding Saizou's tongue in a steel hard grip "Naruto...kun..." she muttered seeing the blonde. "Moka...don't worry I here and I promise to always protect you and I don't go back on my promises." He said letting go of the tongue and Saizou taking a step **back "The scum is back it seems... I believe I warned you not to come near Moka again**" he growled out.

Naruto just laughed at him "You guys are always the same...thinking you have the upper hand on something you don't understand. I didn't tell you what monster I am because you shit yourself learning and also..._Shinra Tensei_" Saizou then felt a powerful force push him away from the two in front of him.

Seeing Saizou in a crater Naruto turned back to Moka kneeling down to her level and she gasped seeing his purple eyes that featured rings around them "My eyes can change so that I can use some abilities..." he explained to the unasked question before she hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun I don't want to lose my new friend over something in the past I just...they..." she then felt him put his arms around her "I'm sorry too Moka-chan...I forget that people aren't as forgiving as me at times. I forgive you okay so wipe those tears, a smile suits you better" he said wiping her cheeks. **"You bastard how dare you keep me from my prize get out of the way before I kill you"** shouted Saizou clambering up from his crater.

"Moka-chan, you said the seal holds you powers right?" she nodded as he smiled "Then why don't you show him the true power of a vampire" he said pulling the rosary and snapping it off its chain. "It came off?" she mumbled before there was a burst of power from Moka.

Saizou was pushed back from the amount of Youkai energy released, Naruto watched as Moka's pink hair turned silver, her eyes becoming red and slitted like his used to. Her face became narrower and her fangs grew out, he also noticed a slight increase o size in her...assets. The transformation complete Moka stood with a smirk on her face giving Naruto a look her eyes widening in recognition.

"**Wh...what is she...th...this overpowering sensation. She a different person, this isn't Moka Akashiya!"** said Saizou as Moka glared at with a bloodthirsty look**. "Just like the legends, red eyes and intense supernatural energy...this is...this is a super vampire!**" he said confused as she began walking toward him.

"**What's wrong rogue one...? You want me right?"** she asked her voice tone darker and more forceful **"Just try and take me by force...won't you?"** consumed with rage Saizou reached out to attack Moka. Naruto watched as she simply held her hand out to stop his attack **"Attacking me with just this degree of power...Know your place"** she said kicking him the face breaking his jaw bone and knocking out a few teeth before he went flying away.

Seeing her job done she turned around and walked towards Naruto whose eyes had returned to their natural blue, **"It's good to see you again Naruto...it has been over 10 years now" **said Moka confusing Naruto. "I'm sorry but I only met you and the other Moka the other day" he said as she sighed sadly "**Looks as though you forgot the time we spent together those three days..."**

"Wai...what?" he then felt a headache hit him hard and something popping into his head

_XFlashbackX_

_Naruto age 6 had been walking through the forests surrounding Konoha, he had just been thrown out of the orphanage due to the matron saying 'Demons don't deserve homes or families'. He had first wandered the streets but realized that was dangerous so left as soon as he could._

_While he was in the forest he heard the sounds of fighting and moved toward it thinking someone was in trouble, after all what better way to get people to like than by saving them. Seeking out the source he found two girls looking his age fighting with each other._

_The smallest one had orange hair tied up in two pig tails with emerald green eyes. She had cuts and bruises all over her and was leaning on one knee. Naruto figured she was probably a few years younger than him._

_Then he turned his attention to the other one she had long silver hair with red eyes that had black slits in each. Naruto couldn't stop staring at her he thought she looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes. Before he knew it he was walking toward them just to get a better look._

"_Onee-sama please let me fight you again" begged the orange haired girl to the silver haired one "No Kokoa I can see from here you can barely stand. Rest for a few minutes then you can try again" said the silver haired one...Moka._

_Seeing as he had never seen the two in the village Naruto decided to walk out to greet the two girls "Hey is everything alright here?" he asked. The girls turned to see a blonde haired boy with three whisker marks on each cheek and cobalt blue eye, he had a kind smile on his face causing the silver haired Moka to blush._

"_We're fine but who are you?" asked Moka "Yeah and why did you interrupt me and one-sama?" screamed the one named Kokoa. "One I'm Uzumaki Naruto a civilian of Konoha and two I ddn't mean to interrupt I just heard the sounds of a battle and decided to check it out" he answered the smile not leaving his face "Mind telling me your names?"_

"_Moka Akashiya and this is my little sister Kokoa Shuzen" she said gesturing to the red head, "those are beautiful names Moka-chan, Kokoa-chan" he said getting the two to blush before Kokoa went red in anger. "Hey don't say onee-sama's name as if you know her" she said trying to kick him in the face but he just casually dodged her attack._

"_Is there a need for violence Kokoa-chan I get enough of that at home" he said sighing while Moka was impressed a human had dodged her sister so easily, "Naruto would you spar with me?" she asked shocking Kokoa but then thinking happily that this Naruto would be paste on the floor in a few seconds._

"_Sure I don't mind, but would you be my friend if I manage to beat you" he said a little happy since he rarely had anyone to interact with. Moka jus smirked getting into stance "That's no problem but trust me when I say I'm no weakling" Naruto assumed his own stance "I have no doubt Moka-chan"_

_XFlashback EndX_

"Moka...chan...I remember...meeting you. How...how could I forget...my first friend..." he said tears streaming down his cheek. She walked up and wiped his face **"I'm a little happy you're alive but what happened one day you didn't turn up and we had to leave with our father. You left me and Kokoa very worried and upset and you remember I don't like to be upset..."**

He shook his head but he couldn't remember "I can't remember what happened Moka-chan, but I'm sorry is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he asked as she smirked. **"You Naruto Uzumaki are to look after the other Moka and let her drink your blood, although I figure you'd let her anyway"** he rubbed the back of his head.

"**Regardless...I will want to see how much you improved since our last fight and also..."** she sank her fangs into is neck a bit more roughly that the other Moka. As she drank she felt the ecstasy of his blood, the taste something so delectable she simply needed more, and while she drank Naruto just watched the girl who he had knew all those years ago but only remembered now.

When she finished she had a pleased look on her face **"Mmm, just as I remember...but now even better with the Youkai. What happened to you?**" she asked as his face turned sad "A lot Moka-chan...a lot..." she grabbed his chin pulling it up "Tell me later but for now thanks for the meal and see you soon Naruto-kun" she snapped the rosary back on and her hair went back to bright pink.

Moka then slumped into his arms and Naruto just smiled seeing her sleeping face as he took her away from the scene

**XBreakX**

Mikogami stood watching from his crystal ball as the events had unfolded with a smirk on his face "Ahh so your seal is finally coming undone Hiruzen, Danzo, the first half was blown by the Youkai explosion in his system and the second had stated to erode too. It's only a matter of time before he remembers all that was took from him by you"

He stood up and looked out his window _'Naruto...you will change this world like you did the other. Only this time you'll be happy and with those that love you. But...how will they react when you show them what you are...' _he thought looking over his file and the classification he had.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 16

Gender Male

Hair: Blonde

Eye colour: Blue

Distinguishing features: Whisker like marks on face

Monster class: Classified

Home: N/A

**XChapter EndX**

**Well that's the first chapter of the Rosario xover. I was tempted to do a longer chapter and the Kurumu chapter but I decided against it since I think this is a good place to start the story. The next chapter may will proably be longer and double chapter (I.E. the next chapters of the manga)**

**Yes I am having Naruto already knowing Moka and maybe the other girls but how and when I reveal the flashbacks will take time based upon.**

**Would people tell me if they want more ecchi for this story since I have watched the anime but also read the manga so I want to see if people want the manga story but the anime level of ecchi. Personally I would rather do more ecchi cause it's fun really.**

**Hope you all like how this looks and like this new story as well bye. **


	2. Succubus and Club

**Uzumaki of Youkai Gakuen**

**Chapter 2: Succubus and Club**

**I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

**Pairing: Moka, Kurumu, Mizure, Ruby, Kokoa, Yukari, OC and maybe Shizuka**

**Been reading the manga recently and by God is Gyo evil, who would have thought of it really. Although it seems Tsukune finally is being useful on his own.**

**Anyway this hopefully if gonna be a nice long chapter for everyone to enjoy. Also I decided what monster exactly Naruto is now so that will be fun for people to figure out.**

**XChapter StartX**

Naruto was making his way to the school; Mikogami had offered him a more spacious dorm room with a few extra features such as a Jacuzzi in his bathroom and a walk-in shower among other things. After remembering him first meeting Moka and her sister, Naruto was trying to seeing if he could recall more from his memories in hopes of finding out why he had forgotten her. He had also been practising a couple of his monster powers in his room but mainly they'd be used for scare tactics until he matured.

"Oh hey look it's Moka-san" said a student

"Oooh she looks just as stunning as ever. It's like she's surrounded by light" said another making Naruto sigh. '_Honestly it's like any other girl is invisible to them, I mean even I can see some of the other pretty girls around here'_ he thought shaking his head at the fan-boys.

"Hey Moka-chan" he waved to the pink haired vampire who spotted him and quickly put on a happy face and went over to hung him "Morning Naruto-kun" she said as there were horror struck faces behind him.

"Uww there's a guy with Moka-san."

"Why the hell is she with him?"

"That guy needs to be taught a lesson" were just some of the comments Naruto ignored as he walked forward with Moka hanging off his arm happily chatting with her. "So how is your dorm room Moka-chan?" he asked her thinking how sweet she looked in this form as opposed to the unsealed form.

"It's great Naruto-kun, I think it will be a nice place to stay while were here, what about yours?" she replied and questioned curious. "Well it's better than the last place I lived in so I like it, plus I get a couple extras for special circumstances as well" he told her as her head perked up "Like what?" she tilted her head adding to her level of cuteness.

"Jacuzzi in my bathroom" he said simply and quite enough so only she'd hear it "Really… oh that's so cool Naruto-kun, I'd love to try it some time" he happy moment was interrupted by her stomach grumbling making her blush. "Hehe, hungry I'll take it" he stated more than asked as they made it to the campus "Well maybe a little, do you mind?" she said a little nervous.

He shook his head before exposing his neck "Go ahead, like I said my blood regenerates" he said as she happily bit into his neck mumbling "Oh thank you Naruto-kun" take her fill she shivered at the taste when she let go "Wow Naruto-kun your blood is '_soooo_' good. Thanks for the treat she said giving him a thankful grin which he returned. "As long as it makes you happy I'm fine, it almost tickles when you do it though" he admitted as the bite marks began healing.

"Um, well see you in class Naruto-kun" she said running off to class not wanting to be tardy while Naruto decided to take a walk around admiring the scenery. "I need to think about my abilities, Mikogami said my powers have only been seen once in life. The monster must have been incredibly powerful" he said to himself looking down at his hand the skin shifting slightly.

His experiment was however cut short by a voice near the incinerator calling "S… Someone help me please… please lend me a hand…" said a feminine voice. Naturally hearing someone ask for help Naruto went over, the girl was about his age with blue hair wearing a yellow sleeveless sweat shirt of some kind instead of the green school outfit and mini skirt. Her hair was done up with a red ribbon and she had a vulnerable expression on her face as she looked up at him. Heb also thanks to the training by Ero-sennin noticed that her sweatshirt was clearly hiding a very bountiful bosom as the fabric looks stretched against it.

"I just suddenly started feeling ill…" she said weakly as Naruto crouched down to her. "Here, give me you hand I'll take you to the infirmary" he said helping her to her feet "Thank you very much, I've always had a weak body" she said resting her body against is. More precisely she was pushing her breasts into his arm and he could feel everything.

"My… my… chest just starts hurting all of a sudden" she said as she pushed herself closer "Hold me tight, like this" she said as she collapsed into his arms, one hand grabbing her breast "My chest feels like its going to burst" she said her voice now in a seductive tone.

'Wow, so soft… and warm… but why am I getting nostalgia' he thought in mild confusion "Hey look into my eyes Naruto-kun" she told him as he turned to her face "I'm Kurono Kurumu, please be a good friend to me ok?" she said as Naruto's eyes shifted to Rinnegan and he started getting a pounding headache, causing him to grab his head in pain. "Ahh, sorry Kurumu-san I have to go" he said rushing away from the scene.

Kurumu looked confused as he ran away '_Why didn't the charm work and what was with those freaky eyes of his?'_ she asked herself. At the same time Moka had come back to find Naruto and had seen him hold Kurumu close before running off holding his head '_What was that all about?'_

**XBreakX**

Later on Moka was thinking to herself in the corridor 'What is that girl? What is she to Naruto-kun?' she pondered to herself hoping she wouldn't lose her new friend. "They really looked close like that didn't they? Why was she all over him like that… oh what's wrong with me. I haven't know Naruto-kun long so maybe…" she mumbled a little depressed. '**Hey stop… this isn't the time to feel down. You are being targeted' **said the voice of Inner Moka, however Moka was confused looking to see who spoke.

At the same time a voice called to her from above "You… are a vampire right?" Moka looked up to see the blur haired girl from before "That's at least what the rumours say Akashiya Moka-san" she said hoping down over the rail.

"You… you were the one with Naruto-kun earlier. When did you…?" before her question was finished boys started coming out the classroom.

Their comments ranged from "Wow what a beauty" "She's tiny but her boobs are huge" and "Who knew there was a girl besides Moka-san like this."

Kurumo went over to Moka's side "I am the succubus Kurono Kurumu, I… have come to defeat you" she said alarming Moka a little.

"Wha… wait a minute, isn't it against the school rules to give away your true form…?" she said a little worried and not really wanting to fight.

"I can't stand it anymore" shouted Kurumu pointing to Moka "You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan" she proclaimed confusing Moka slightly.

"Pla… plan?" she questioned the succubus who nodded then struck a sexy pose for the boys beside her.

"Yes my plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely become my slave. The Yokai academy harem transformation plan" she said with the boys going gaga behind her. Moka herself blanched hearing Kurumu's plan as it was a very absurd plan to say the least.

"My plan was perfect; I should have had every gut at the academy a slave to my beauty from the start. However…" she got right in Moka's face with a fierce expression. "Akashiya Moka, the guys at the academy are dreaming about you rather than me. I'm not letting you get away with this; I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm.

Many were edging away from the girls in worry they'd caught in a fight with the fabled vampire. "That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you, I'll show I'm better than you by stealing Uzumaki Naruto-kun from you" she told her.

"Wait stop, Naruto-kun doesn't have anything to do with this…" cried Moka as Kurumu smirked thinking of her encounter with the blonde.

"I knew from the moment we were close earlier… he scent is really tempting, still I can't place it" she pointed at Moka accusingly "Besides you're only using Naruto-kun as a source of food aren't you? Ahaha your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see."

Moka shook her head furiously "No… I'm not using him…" she denied as said boy came round the corner.

"Hey Moka-chan" he called rubbing his head from the headache still; it was seriously annoying and a little painful at this point. "I've been looking all over for you" he said making her smile a little, that was until he was glomped by Kurumu.

"Oh it's Naruto-kuuuun" she cooed hugging him close pusing her breasts into his chest. "Thank you so much for earlier" she said happily, and while Naruto was once again hit by nostalgia the intent from Moka was distracting him.

"Kurumu-san what's going on here? And Moka-chan what's up…?" he was cut off by the dark aura n her face 'Oh I'm in trouble' his instincts were telling him.

"What's with you, trying to find me but you seem very happy in your current position. Don't you know you're being ticked Naruto-kun. Hurry up and get that girl off you, she isn't your friend" she told him ticking off Kurumu slightly.

She pouted and hugged him closer "How awdul, how can you say such things? Of I feel dizzy again, Naruto-kun take me to the infirmary please" she said looking him in the eyes 'Charm' she activated her power of control.

Her power however was once more countered by Naruto's eyes changing into the strange ripple like eye and his head started burning with pain. He screamed out running away from the scene trying to escape from whatever phantom pain was affecting him.

"Wait Naruto-kun you don't need to run from the blod sucking girl please come back" shouted Kurumu running after him, but looked behind to see her commens had hurt Moka as she spotted tear marks on her face and she ran in the opposite direction.

XBreakX

Kurumu found Naruto collapsed and actually brought him to the infirmary and noticed him twitch while unconscious "Such a strange boy, I've never heard of Charm causing pain to anyone before. Still at least I was able to make her cry after all, severs her right" said Kurumu happily her tail poking out and wagging in happiness.

"Now all I need to do is wake him, give him a kiss and he'll be mine forever. Although I have to say he is pretty cute with those marks of his. I always did like blonds most" she said shaking him a little so he woke up. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered as his eyes fluttered open before his face was pushed into her soft breasts.

'_Wh-wh-wh-what's going on, I had another headache before I blacked out. And this feels so nice…'_ were his thoughts as his body made no move to struggle actually relaxed against Kurumu. "Are you alright n0w Naruto-kun, don't worry that mean old Moka won't take your blood anymore now" Kurumu said stroking his hair.

**XBreakX**

Outside on the steps Moka was on her own thinking about what happened "What am I to Naruto-kun, am I only with him for his blood. If I wasn't why didn't I run after him when he screamed out like that " she mumbled to her self.

Her rosary then jerked on it's chain **'Stupid girl, Naruto was trying not to be affected by the succubus' charm magic. It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave, his body seems to be rejecting it but causing him distress as a result strangely'** said the voice of Inner Moka.

"What's going on… a voice coming from the rosary?" said a confused Moka holding the rosary in her hand and seeing the slitted eye jewel on it. **'I am another you… the you that knew Naruto as a child and this rosary allows me to talk to you from deep within you psyche'** inner Moka said.

"Another me…" Moka said shocked by the revelation of both her other self and the fact she had already know Naruto. **'The succubus is a monster that seduces males; a male who receives a kiss from a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity. If you don't hurry that will happen to Naruto from what I saw his rejection of charm has left him weak'** the rosary told her.

**XBreakX**

Back with Naruto and Kurumu she was currently straddling the blonde who stared up weakly 'How strange now that I'm close to his face my heart has started to race. Still with this kiss Naruto-kun will be mine and he will forget all about Moka' Kurumu thought bringing his mouth close.

Naruto on the other hand used all the strength her could to put his arms on Kurumu's shoulders before pulling her close for a hug preventing her from kissing him. "What?" she muttered confused by his action.

"Kurumu-san, please stop, don't do this. Don't force this, it isn't fair to Moka-chan" he managed to say. This of course infuriated Kurumu as she pushed her self off him her body trembling in anger.

"'How can it be, no one can resist a succubus' charm and he avoids kissing me' she thought "Why… do you hate me that much or is it that she is so much better than me?" she asked in a barely controlled rage as two wings sprouted from her back. "And I did everything I could for you even though some things I did were embarrassing" she screamed.

Her nails extended like claws and her ears were now pointy "I'm sick of losing to her so I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do with her" she cried going to stab Naruto with her claws which he grabbed her by the wrist to stop her.

"Stop it!" shouted Moka as she burst through the door seeing Naruto's current predicament "Get your hands away from him" she shouted pushing Kurumu away with more force than she expected as Kurumu flew out the window.

"Naruto-kun are you alright, did she kiss you?" she pleaded holding his hand as he opened his blue eye to see her worried expression.

He brushed a hair out her face "I'm okay Moka-chan, don't worry. I stopped her from kissing me since it would probably be mixed with an illusion like her eyes before" he said relaxing her.

"Hmpf, to be thrown so far… a vampire's power is really something…" muttered Kurumu as she hovered in front of the window. "Come down here and I'll kill the both of you together" she told the two. Both did so but Naruto slightly wanted to ask why before Moka turned to him.

"Naruto-kun, take off my rosary, I can't take it off myself and it will release my other self again" she told him as he grabbed hold of the seal.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she nodded while above them Kurumu was descending for her attack "Ahah what are you doing when you're about to be killed!" she shouted her claws ready to kill the two.

Thankfully Naruto pulled at the seal broke off releasing the powerful yokai aura into the sky turning it red like blood. "Kya what is this… what in the world?" cried Kurumu in confusion as she was pushed back.

Moka's hair went from pink to silver her body portions growing in the right places and her eyes once more red and slitted, giving off the aura of danger. **"Ahh much better thank you for the release Naruto**" she said with a dark chuckle looking up at Kurumu.

"Don't mess around with me there's no way I could lose" she said confident "Us succubi seek a destined one among the men we tempt. In order to keep our small species from dying out we must carefully pick just one man from out of many to be our destined one" tears were dripping from her eyes as she said this. "You got in the way of that Akashiya Moka, I can't let you get away with that no matter what" she cried out swooping down claws at the ready.

"Destined…one…" Naruto muttered holding his head as something seemed to snap in his mind only muttering "Kuru… chan"

_XFlashbackX_

_8 year old Naruto was sitting on the swing of the play ground all alone hoping someone would play with him. 'Why won't other kids just let me be their friend… all they do is glare at me and call me names. Even the big kids throw things at me, it isn't fair' he thought in tears._

_Yet at that moment he felt someone push him on the swing "Hey how come you're here all alone?" asked a voice and Naruto turned to see a young blue haired Kurumu in a bright yellow dress her purple eyes looking at him curiously. Her body though small was already showing signs of early development in the chest area._

"_No one wants to play with me, so I just sit here alone" he told her in a sad voice as she continued to push him._

"_Then why don't your parents play with you, my kaa-san does it all the time?" her question was answered by the hurt look on his face, as Kurumu being taught to read men's faces only saw sadness. "Oh I'm sorry they aren't around are they?" she got a nod from the boy._

"_Everyone round here says they abandoned me because no one would ever want me" he said tears falling from his face, the villagers had said worse things when he walked through the streets._

_The little girl hugged him from behind "That can't be right, why would anyone tell that to someone" she said annoyed how someone could say that to an orphan. "What's you name?" she asked him moving round to the front offering her hand._

"_Naruto" he mumbled hesitantly taking her hand as she pulled him from the swing "Naruto, my names Kurumu and if you say no one wants to play with you then I will. Me and my kaa-san are staying here for a week and I'd like to be your friend if that's alright" she said smiling at the whiskered blonde._

"_R-Really?" he said in slight disbelief thinking he'd finally have a friend. He dreamed he had another once but it was all a blur to him. She nodded pulling him away and taking him to their hotel where her mom was._

_For the rest of that week Naruto would woke up and go and meet with Kurumu and spend time with her playing around together. It made both of them happy as Kurumu said she often had to travel with her mom, she told him about how she and her mom were looking for something called a destined one which Naruto said sounded nice and that he hoped she find one perfect for him._

_By the end of the week the two gave each other a hug good by with Kurumu kissing his cheek with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you Naru-kun, I had a lot of fun hanging around with you. If you ever leave this place Kaa-san has a place you can go looking for me" she said handing him a note with the details of the place she could find them._

"_I will Kuru-chan I will and I'll never forget you either" he said kissing her on the cheek as well making her blush._

"_Oh that's so sweet, Kurumu-chan has already started pulling boys in, although this one is so sweet he could end up being your destined one" said her mother smiling down at the two making them both blush in embarrassment._

"_KAA-SAN!" cried Kurumu puffing her cheeks out red faced, Ageha loved teasing her daughter with her new friend. She partially didn't want to leave him alone but all the village council forbid her from letting her adopt him and taking him away fro him 'home.' She was sad but was sure he'd leave to find Kurumu one day._

_As they waved goodbye Naruto watched until they were no longer in sight and looked at the card given to him, "If everything stays as it is I think it wouldn't be too bad leaving it all behind" sadly as the words left his mouth her felt the back of his neck being struck._

_As his vision began to fade he saw the robes of the Hokage and a man with a cane "Hiruzen it's happened again, if it keeps happening his mind will turn to mush and he won't be of any use."_

"_It doesn't matter, we'll burn the card…" was all he heard before he was unconscious._

_XFlashback EndX_

As the memories poured into his mind each moment being relived Kurumu and inner Moka did battle **"So what are you going to so? You can't let me do this so you dare bear you fangs at me like this. Naruto was mine way before you ever came along… Know your place"** she said darkly.

She dodged Kurumu's swing of her claws and grabbed her tail "**Slow… why don't I tear off this tail and those wings so you never fly again?" **she asked tugging sharply on the tail and slamming the girl into the ground forming a crater from the force causing to Kurumu to get the wind knocked out of her.

"**Calm yourself that attack was too straight forward. Am I too difficult for you?"** Moka said with mirth gloating over her superiority. "**Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naïve little girl and I'll make sure you never step where you don't belong ever again**" her dark aura pulsed and Kurumu whimpered in fear.

Moka raised her fist for her final strike on the girl but was stopped by Naruto's hard grip on her wrist "Enough Moka, she doesn't need to be hurt anymore now" he said as she tried to break out of the grip but couldn't and looked up to see his ripple like eyes but now with slitted pupils.

"**Move Naruto, this woman not only tricked you but not only tried to kill you"** she said continues trying to get past him and teach the succubus a lesson. Naruto looked over to Kurumu and smiled a brief smile confusing both girls.

"I can't do that since I won't let you hurt Kuru-chan" this earned a gasp from the succubus since she hadn't heard that name in a long time. "Besides like the both of us she was simply lonely most likely Moka so leave her be" he said holding the rosary out for her with his other hand.

"**Why should I, what will you do if I ignore your suggestion?"** she pushed against him not wanting another girl to be friendly with her claim, despite her cold nature inner Moka did enjoy her friendship with Naruto when she was younger.

"Because if you don't…" his ripple slitted eyes turned red making Moka shiver seeing the cold look in them "**We will have problems and I remember how you fight, with how strong I am now you'll regret fighting me**" he warned her knowing his skills would be able to trump her brute strength push comes to shove.

"**Hmph fine, but I'm taking payment for my kindness**" she said snatching the rosary from his hand **"You're lucky had it been anyone else I would cruse them beneath my feet where they belong, I'm not as soft as my other self**" with that she bit into his neck and drank at his blood digging in with her fangs to make it slightly painful.

With that the rosary was snapped back on and Moka's hair reverted back to its shiny pink before collapsing in his arms "She's so stubborn" he said with a shake of his head before looking over to the down succubus. "You okay Kuru-chan?" he asked as she looked up shocked.

"N-N-N-Naru-kun?" she said in tears remembering the little boys she played with so long ago "It's really you… you changed so much, I'd thought I'd never see you again" she said getting to her feet.

"I know… I only just remembered myself, you really grew up into a beautiful girl Kuru-chan" he said smiling at his old friend. However more questions were brought into his mind at the recall of his friendship with both Moka and Kurumu, there seemed to be a reason why he forgot them "Do you mind if we talk tomorrow Kuru-chan, Moka-chan might not be comfortable with you after trying to attack us, until I talk to her about it okay" he asked her as she nodded.

She walked over and pecked him on the cheek, "Sure thing… I should have remembered from the whiskers, Kaa-san they made you so cute back then" she said taking flight with her wings.

**XBreakX **

A few minutes later Moka woke up cuddled in Naruto's arms as he lay against a tree "Naruto-kun are you okay?" she asked concerned and blushing slightly at her current position.

"I'm fine, just a little headache from remembering something from long ago, turns out I knew Kuru-chan too as well as you. Small world huh" he chuckled. "You're rosary is speaking to you isn't it?" he asked getting a small nod.

"Yes… it helped me to see you were in trouble. It's strange… maybe the seal is weakening. Naruto-kun… is a day comes where the seal stops working… would you still like me?" she asked nervous as he gave her a small peck on her forehead. "Moka-chan is Moka-chan, both you and your other self have special qualities… I may try and separate the two of you one day if I study this seal enough. But don't worry about it oaky?" she gave a nod as she got out of his arms.

"Um… Naruto-kun… I…uh…" she said looking embarrassed as he smiled tilting his head "I know you want to, just avoid where your other self bit me, so was a little rough" he said as Moka nodded gently biting his neck with joy and Naruto feeling the tingling sensation.

**XBreakX**

The next morning Naruto and Moka were walking together discussion yesterday's events, Naruto's eyes had gone back to usual blue but it seemed the slitted pupil was permanent now unfortunately. "So you knew both my other self and Kurumu-san when you were younger Naruto-kun. Did you remember anyone else from those days?" she asked curious if any other girls had been friends with him resulting in the sound of sneezing somewhere in the school.

"No I can't remember, it all gets fuzzy when I try, but my first meetings with you and the week with Kuru-chan are very clear now. It doesn't make sense really but I'll think abut it later" he said with a wave of his hand dismissing the thought for now.

There was then the shout of "Good morning Naru-kun" behind and then turned round to see a smiling Kurumu holding a basket of cookies.

"Oh hey Kuru-chan, good morning to you too" he waved while Moka pouted slightly over the two giving each other nicknames. What do you have there?" he asked curious to the cookies.

"I baked some cookies for you Naruto-kun won't you eat them with me?" she asked happily as he took one from the basket.

"How come you're offering Naruto-kun these, Kurumu-san?" asked Moka holding his arm a bit closer send a slight glare to the succubus.

"Ooh, remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only destined one? After seeing Naru-kun again I just know it's him, plus he defended me from the scary you and I always thought he was cute" she replied sending her own glare the sparks flying off each other. She then snuggled to his free arm pushing her breasts into it making him flush as Moka retaliated by doing the same.

She then came up with a plan and put on her puppy dog eyes "Naruto-kun… I'm hungwy, can I pwease?" she said in the cutest voice possible and by reaction Naruto tilted his head "Yeah, thanks Naruto-kun" she said biting into his neck sending Kurumu a peace sign for victory. And all around boys were openly glaring in jealous seeing Naruto with two hot girls on his arms.

**XBreakX**

Later on in class Nekonome-sensei was addressing the class "Well then everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society just as I've been saying all along. So that means starting today you're going to take up club activities" she said to the class making Naruto raise an eyebrow having never really done anything like a club activity.

She pointed to her black board "We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experimenting with human-made activities through some sweat in club activities. To transform into humans perfectly we must have a clear understanding of humans" she said taping the board. One student choose to comment how Nekonome-sensei wasn't able to maintain her transformation since her tail was showing and ended up looking like a scratching post.

"Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities. Everyone please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter. Be sure to visit the newspaper club that I'm the advisor for, ok" she said plugging her own club on the sly.

The hallways were rampant with students lining up for multiple clubs and Naruto was walking with Moka trying to decide what club to join. "This is really something, I never thought there would be so many clubs" he said to the vampire.

"Hey Naruto-kun what group should we join?" Moka asked as Naruto put his hand on his chin in thought trying to figure out what to go for.

"I have honestly no idea, I've never really done any sports except martial arts, however I a little tempted by cooking club since I'd like to learn how to bake like Kuru-chan" he said as Moka smiled nervously knowing she had no talent for cooking and was miffed that Kurumu was really good at it after tasting one of her cookies.

"Maybe it's still too early to decide, why don't we visit more of the clubs since they've gone to all this trouble" she said with a bright smile as she pulled on Naruto's arm.

"Hey it's Moka-san… the girl they say is the cutest girl in the freshman class" said on of the observing students. "She's really pretty" said another while Naruto himself was getting a few looks "forget her look at Naruto-san, the best looking guy all round this place" said a nearby female.

"B…Beautiful, Moka-san you must become a model" said a creepy looking guy holding a camera. "You must come to our phantom photography club, please let us take lots of pictures" he said focusing with his camera "Are nudes ok?" he asked getting a boot to the face from Naruto.

They went by other stalls like the chemistry club that Moka to join to practice their 'massage' technique and even an animal club...yeah he didn't want to think about it anymore. "Hey you, would you like to join the swimming club?"

Naruto looked to see a beautiful woman wearing a two piece bikini, with a long shirt unbuttoned over the top and a towel round her waist. "I'm the swimming club captain Ichinose Tamao. Why don't we swim together?" she asked with a smile while other members of her club were enticing males dressed in bikinis.

Tamao grabbed Naruto's hands "The swimming club is all female and the ladies end up paying lost of special attention to the boys who join our club" she said as Naruto looked over at Moka who had an uncomfortable look on her face. "You want to try Moka-chan?" he asked looked worried over her expression.

"Oh no I'm fine, we can try if you want to Naruto-kun, I don't want to be a bother" she said but Naruto could tell she didn't want to try and he wasn't going to force her.

"In that case let's move on then, I never was one for swimming anyway, let's check out cooking then shall we Moka-chan" she smiled at his thoughtfulness and that he could see she was uncomfortable.

"Oh no we simple must insist on you joining" said Tamao as she and to her members of her club grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the pool area, somehow managing to strip him and get him into a pair of swim shorts. Moka quickly followed slightly worried for her friend.

"How the hell did it end up like this?" questioned Naruto in the pool after being thrown in and seeing Moka looking a little scared at the side of the pool still in uniform.

"Hey look its Naruto-san!" cried one of the swim team girls as he was pulled further into the pool "Hurry and play with us Naruto-san" another said while all drooled slightly seeing his 8-pack muscles and toned muscles.

"Hm so you're the rumoured Akashiya Moka-san. Rumours say that you're also a vampire, I wonder if it's true?" sad Tamao next to Moka. "Well anyway this is the swimming club, if you have no intention to swim then why don't you leave" she said shocking Moka at how forceful they were being, but reluctantly left the pool but watched from the side.

Thankfully Naruto managed to get out the grips of the girls by creating a clone for them to mess around with, although he was worried what kind of memories he would get. He sneaked behind Moka "Hey do you wanna get out of here?" he asked as she turned around seeing his smiling face nodded happily as they made their getaway.

"So what's up with you and water, out of curiosity, can't swim?" he asked making their way away from the pool area. he wouldn't of mind staying but the girls were too pushy and too eager for his tastes, at least Kurumu knew him.

"Well…um… I can't swim, but… vampires are weak to water and it causes us pain" she said a little sheepish secretly wanting to be normal so she could have joined him in the pool. Her other self kept saying things like how he ha the perfect body to be her mate and how she should stop being so soft and stake her claim on him.

"Oh I see, guess it's a good thing I didn't drag you in then. Although I might have been funny if it didn't hurt you" he chuckled which she giggled to before laying against his arm.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, you looked like you were having a bit of fun in there, I'm sorry we can't join the club" she said as he patted her head relieving her.

"If I wasn't in a club without my friends it wouldn't be any fun at all." he told her but then they both heard the sounds of screaming and ran back to the pool area. When they got there the girls of the club were biting into the boys and draining their youth by the looks of things since a boy got turned into an old man right in front of him.

"Oka what the hell is going on here? What are you all doing?" he asked confused seeing the display as Tamao smiled calmly at him.

"Nice to see you came back Naruto-san, although why you brought back that bothersome woman is beyond me" she said as her hand became a webbed claw and she dove into the water a fish tail splashing against the water toward Naruto and Moka.

Naruto was quick to cover her before any water touched her by some water got by and she fell to her knees as she felt pain run through her body. "Damn, Moka-chan, are you alright?" he asked worried as she gave a small nod.

I'm f-fine it's not to b-bad. But be careful Naruto-kun they're mermaids they lure men into the water and drain their life force, if they drag you down it'll be bad" she said as he stood up and covered her with his jacket since he had redressed when he substituted before.

Naruto walked to the edge of the pool shocking Moka as she saw Tamao head straight for him "You shouldn't stand so close, it's dangerous when up against us. You'll be a real treat for me Naruto-san, you seem to be so full of life energy that I just couldn't resist you" she said speeding toward him but to her surprise he flipped over her and onto the top of the water, and instead of falling down into it he stood on top like magic.

"I see now, instead of doing what you should you simply lured men in for a food source. That really pisses me off, especially when you tried to hurt Moka-chan. If that's the case my class is now in session, lets see what happens you add a high rotation to a body of water" he said thrusting his hand into the water and using his chakra to rotate the water using the first step of the rasengan.

The mermaids felt them selves having to push against a heavy current that pulled them to the centre of the pool where Naruto was standing. Moka and a newly arrived Kurumu watched in amazement seeing what he was doing. "Ladies and gentlemen we now have a localised whirlpool, please enjoy to your dissatisfaction" he smirked seeing the mermaids get tossed around in their own element .

Tamao wasn't giving up however "Ergh even if you do this, water is our element you can't beat us while we are in it" she said using the whirlpool to slingshot herself round the pool and propel herself toward him jaw wide open to take a bite out of him. However as she got close she saw something that frightened her, Naruto's other hand was covered in lightning.

She furiously shook her head before rushing to the exit but was caught in the whirlpool but Naruto smirked a Cheshire grin as he plunged the lightning covered hand in the water shocking all the girls inside it but kept the voltage low as he didn't want to cause serious I juries to the girls. Despite doing something like this it was probably just their way of doing things in life and have been taught to do so by their parents. When he removed his hands the girls were floating on the top of the water with smoking coming from them and people suddenly having a craving for fish and chips while not knowing why.

"Did you know he could do that?" asked an amazed Moka to Kurumu who's jaw was dropped by the scene "No way what kind of monster can do that, it's so cool. I knew I made the right choice with my destined mate after all" she smirked as Moka glared.

"Hey I saw him first" she said while Kurumu just put her arms under her bust pushing them up emphasising their size.

"Well Naru-kun lives my breasts, I know he does he practically rested into them the other day" she said smirking.

"That's because you exhausted him trying to charm him, beside I've had Naruto carry me and it's much more than you've had" she said hoping to one up the girl but Kurumu had an ace in her sleeve.

"Naru-kun has kissed me" she said making Moka's eyes widen "Liar" she proclaimed with a deadly stare "No it's true even if it was the cheek, he was so sweet about it" she giggled remembering it.

"Sweet about what?" asked Naruto depositing the mermaids in the side of the pool before taking a towel from the side to wipe his hair from the water that had splashed it.

Both girls stopped arguing seeing Naruto's wet hair and how good her looked, not to mention his shirt was wet exposing his abs for them to see making Kurumu drool and Moka dream something adult. He snapped is fingers in front of them before shrugging and dragging the two before their minds rebooted.

Once they had left a girl poked her head out the corner, have white hair that stretched down to below her knees, and having dark purple eyes watching Naruto with the two girls. "Naruto Uzumaki… he seems very strong, perhaps he could be someone I could fall for" muttered the voice before walking away from the scene.

**XBreakX**

After hours the three were sighing not having found any decent clubs to join, they either wanted the girls for something perverted or were trying to get rid of Naruto via various means. The cooking club sadly was full by the time they had made it there thanks to the swimming club.

"What are we gonna do now Naruto-kun? We still need to join a club?" asked Moka hugging his right arm while Kurumu was on his left; he had decided to accept this really since there was no point arguing unless more girls turned up. But what were the chances of that happening, he already had two beautiful girls on his arms… the fool had no idea.

"Oh just the people I wanted to talk to" said the voice of Nehonome-sensei walking up behind them "Have you decided which club you're all going to join? The only one's who haven't joined from out class are you, Kurumu-san and Moka-san?" she asked the three.

"We tried but we couldn't find a good one" explained Naruto as she clapped happily hearing this. And seeing the opportunity she grabbed it like an early morning fish, making her a little hungry thinking about it.

"Splendid then would you all like to join my club? The newspaper club hasn't had anybody join it and it might get shut down" she said with Naruto looking to both girls who gave a small nod liking the idea since Nekonome-sensei was a respectable teacher and would have a respectable club, hopeful that is.

"We'd be happy to join Nehonme-sensei" they said in unison making the teacher think was cute before she pulled out a sign saying 'Welcome to the newspaper club. Her tail was wagging happily at roping in some members.

"Then you three have all made the right choice in picking the newspaper club" she said excited she then gave them the location of the clubroom where they can meet the next day.

**XChapter EndX**

**And that's the second chapter of my rosario xover and it's looking good in my opinion, now just to clarify Naruto did know both Kurumu and Moka and one other girl, any other girls brought in will not know him. I am adding an OC girl because I like the girl who the character is based off.**

**Watched a little of power rangers samurai… big mistake, I can't believe power rangers used to be good watching it. I know power rangers have always had obvious jokes and I agree having Bulk and Skull back was a good move. What I hate is how stereotype the characters are again trust me. Try watch an episode of Shinkenger (Super Sentai) then power rangers and you'll see my point. Also watch Linkara's History of power rangers it's a good thing although Spoony also has a FF X-2 review which is funny.**

**Anyway I'm going on a rant, please keep reading my stories and enjoy. Until next time, Bye**


	3. Oh Great Another Pervert

**Uzumaki of Youkai Gakuen**

**Chapter 3: Oh Great… Another Pervert**

**I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

**Harem Pairing: Moka, Kurumu, Mizure, Ruby, Kokoa, Yukari, OC**

**Right points to make: Yukari will be same age but still like Naruto as she did Tsukune in the series. Shizuka is likely to be added to the harem but I'll wait for people's reviews before I make my decision. Will make a couple changes here and there for sake of story and maybe pervy situations for fun**

**XChapter StartX**

Naruto was currently in his mindscape, still a sewer even after taking in the Jubi, he stood in front of the gate which once held Kyuubi looking into the pitch black space where his new tenant was. Although despite being completely dark he could see the beast inside it and had spoken with it once before who gave him ideas to what he could now do.

"Hello again…" he said as a pair of eyes opened in the dark and had the same red slitted eyes as Kyuubi once did but they had an edge to them that threatened all that looked into them.

"**Ohh back again are we?"** said the deep voice behind the cage staring into Naruto's eyes not blinking "**I must say you certainly have been having quite a bit of fun lately even if you aren't using any of your abilities for them. Are you still not ready to embrace what you are now Naruto?"** the beast asked.

"Maybe but I came to ask you a question?" the beast made no motion to stop him and kept its eyes on him. "Are there any other memories tat have been suppressed by something? Over the last couple days old memories I never know I had have cropped up and I want to know if there's more."

The beats just gave a grin with its sharp teeth gleaming in the dark "**I'm not Kyuubi, I haven't been with you long so why would I know anything. Although if you let me look I could find out for you Naruto"** he offered as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"If I let you what else would you do?" he asked seeing if there was more to the deal offered.

"**Nothing I just get bored with things going so slow outside for you, your memories may give me some entertainment for a while**" it smiled in the dark almost chuckling.

"Swear you'll do nothing else then if I do. I don't want you messing with them or anything else my memories are not entertaining" he said scowling remembering his younger years.

"**Very well then, I'll inform you what I find next time you are here Naruto, but remember you can't push it back forever. One day the change will come for you and knowing your luck it will be painful" **the beast said closing its eyes at Naruto, who turned around to walk away and wake up.

"I know… but I want to be this for a little longer. You know that form of yours is rather curious, I'd of never expected the great beat to look like that" he said as the beats gave a slight chuckle.

"**Time changes us all, this is the form I enjoy from time to time. But till next time Naruto…"** it said as Naruto woke up in his bed. He washed and looked himself in the mirror changing his eyes to their Rinnegan form, except there was a small change, the colour of purple now had a red tint to them and his hair didn't have the same spikiness to it.

"How long will it be now?" he asked himself. He knew when he first met the beast his body would begin to change until his entire make up was that of the monster. He was thankful he would still be able to use jutsu however, if he couldn't most of his life would feel empty losing it after working so hard. "Well another day begins… hopefully the club won't be too bad" he muttered getting dressed and making a small breakfast for himself, his old habits f waking up early hadn't stopped.

**XBreakX**

"Naruto-kun, can I suck your blood please!" cried Moka smiling as she wrapped her arms round his neck, him tilting out of reflex as she brought her fangs to his neck with a "Gabu" taking her morning feed. "Thanks for this Naruto-kun your blood is simply the best" she said happily.

"Naru-kun good morning, today we start going to the club together right" said Kurumu joining the scene and grabbing Naruto's head pushing into her breasts. "I'm just so happy I can be in the same club and spend time with you Naru-kun" she said as Naruto actually relaxed into the embrace as Kurumu's breasts were softer than any pillows and he could hold his breath for a long time.

'_Huhu Naru-kun is my destined one for sure. Just watch as I deepen my connection with Naru-kun further because I'm going to be first to him Akashiya Moka' _she thought as the two stared at each other with sparks between them.

"Hey don't suffocate him, Naruto-kun needs to breath and he's probably not comfy there" Moka said with a huff seeing her use her chest like that.

"I don't see him struggling, do you? If not he can stay as long as he wants" she said stroking his hair making Moka just glare more before she grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Come on Naruto-kun we have to meet with Nekonome-sensei for the club meeting" she said as Kurumu pouted losing Naruto and quickly grabbed his other hand, Naruto's meanwhile having a glazed look on his face due to him relaxing into the confines of Kurumu's breasts.

**XBreakX**

"Well then everyone, thanks for joining my club. So let's begin the club activities for the Youkai academy newspaper club" announced Shizuka to the club, consisting of Naruto, Moka, Kurumu and no one else at all.

All three's thoughts were 'We're the only members?' in slight disbelief. Naruto looked round double checking "Sensei… are we the only members in the club or is it really gonna be just the three of us on the paper?" he asked the teacher who shook her head at him.

"Don't be silly" at that moment the door to the room slid open "In fact here is the other member now" she said as a male student walked through.

"Man I'm sorry. Here I am, late on the first day" said the student in the Youkai uniform holding two bouquets of flowers. "Greetings, I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet you" he said with a sparkling smile making Naruto's eye twitch as he was reminded of someone.

He then quickly gave the flowers to Kurumu and Moka "Ohh the teacher told me about you, what a beautiful new club member you are. You can call me Gin. Ahh red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies" he said with a smile.

Naruto resisted the erge to strangle him at the moment as he was reminded of Jiraiya especially as he spotted him take a long stare at Moka. 'But why does he smell of wet dog?' he thought to himself getting a wiff.

"Gin-kun is the only 2nd year club member, just ask Gin-kun anything you don't know about this club, ok?" said Shizuka gesturing with her hand in a paw like fashion, while Gin just gave them the thumbs up.

"Heh you can always count on me" he said as Kurumu grabbed onto Naruto.

"Naru-kun I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy" she whispered while Naruto patted her head.

"Don't worry id I'm right he won't be too much trouble Kuru-chan" he said as she smiled happily although Moka at the side looked tempted to do the same.

"Well, I must be going since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin-kun" Shizuka waved as she left the room waving as she went. "See you later everyone, make friends with your senpai" she said closing the door behind her.

"Hmm, well let's see. first I'll give you the explanation of just what kinda club this is" said Gin gesturing with his finger. "The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the scholl newspaper. Most of your activities will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper. We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake or reporting. I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride. Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself."

The three were surprised by the inspiring speech "He seems like… someone we can depend on right?" said Moka smiling.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the block, catching the grin on his lips "Don't bet on it" he muttered so only he and the girls could hear.

"Just messing with ya. Let's have some fun without the strict talk. This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall" he said holding up the poster.

Naruto watched as he had Moka and Kurumu stand on chairs to out up the posters "Senpai, is this high enough to stick the posters?" asked Moka reaching up with hers as Gin wagged his finger.

"No just a bit higher" he said with a blush on his face as he began to crouch down to see the girl's panties. Naruto was sure the world was screwing with him since once more he had someone he was supposed to look to for advive and once again was a massive pervert.

He went over to the window opening it, "Wow those girls in the gym class forgot the bras today by the looks of things. They look like they're working hard to" he said as Gin's head perked up and rushed over to the window with a camera he pulled from nowhere.

"Where, where?" he asked looking all round as Naruto discreetly pushed him out the window, maintaining the appearance of carrying posters while using Shina Tensei.

'_Ah the joys of pervert busting'_ he thought as he heard the thud of Gin hitting the ground before looking to the girls "You two okay there" he said getting an eyeful of their panties.

As the two were still reaching they realized where Naruto was standing would give him a clear view and Moka squealed "Don't look" as she covered herself. She quickly got down blushing "I don't like perverts" she said seriously as she walked out the room.

Kurumu came over red faced too "Did you like what you saw Naru-kun?" she asked with her big eyes and a cute expression.

He gave her a smile "Yellow is a good colour for you, and you don't think I'm a pervert do you?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No I remember you keeping older boys away from me that week, I always drew crowds even at that age. Plus I don't mind you looking at me, all you have to do is ask Naru-kun" she said exposing her shirt to reveal her matching yellow bra. "But where did Gin-senpai go by the way?" she then asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Said he had to spy on some busty girl and take pictures" he told her making her laugh since she knew that devious chuckle from when he pranked someone.

Back with Moka she was currently thinking 'Now that I think about it, I don't think I mind if Naruto-kun see my panties. It's just embarrassing for someone else to see. Which pair did I wear today anyway?' she thought walking down the corridor before lifting her skirt, it was a good thing no one way in the corridor.

'**What are you doing?**' came the voice of inner Moka from the rosary shocking the girl to a stop of her panty check.

"Wha… oh It's you" she said looking at her rosary as the gem glowed.

'**What do you mean 'it's you'… more importantly you had best take care, I smell something dangerous about him. A scent as if he's hiding some strong power. Be careful of that Gin male. And why did you run out on Naruto leaving him with that woman, don't you think she'd offer to flash her garments since you were reluctant to?**' she asked.

Moka flushed at her inner's question "Wha-wha-what do you mean, do you expect me to just flash Naruto-kun?" she asked herself in shock and embarrassment imagining it.

'**Yes… he is a good candidate for our mate. From what I can remember he is fierce, determined, strong and has a blood supply that refills itself rapidly. Not to mention the power he holds already who could be better and like I told you, stake our claim on him otherwise the succubus will mark him first and I refuse to be second to **her' her inner told her making steam come out of her ears at the thought of a naked Naruto and her on a bed and him lowering his head to her…

"No, No, No I can't think like that about him, it's too early" she said shaking her head of the idea. She was nowhere near ready for anything like that. however that image would stay in her head for the rest of her day and well into her night time dreams.

**XBreakX**

The next day Naruto walked toward the school and noticed Moka was being very quiet next to him as they walked '_Wonder what's caught her tongue, it's not me seeing her panties still is it?_' he wondered to him self.

'_I'll just not talk to him for a while, I don't want him to think he can peep on me freely even if my inner self want me too' _were her thoughts on the matter walking a little faster ahead.

Nearby Gin was watching the pair as they made their way and waved to a couple student "Hey excuse me you girls. Have a sec?" he said as they came over to the cool looking guy. "There's a little something I'd like you to tell me."

He pointed over to Naruto and Moka "That Naruto dude and Moka-san are always together but are they dating?" he asked the pair of girls.

"Well I'm not really sure but there are rumours that she kisses him on the neck everyday so they might be" said one of the girls with a finger on her chin.

The other girl looked over to the retreating form of Naruto "Still those two seem okay as a match but I'd rather be the one to date him, those whisker marks are so cute and rumour has it he purrs when stroked" said the other girl giggling.

Gin suddenly grabbed his head "No way you've got to be kidding me, him there's no way" he said in denial as the girls took a large step back.

**XBreakX**

A little later Kurumu managed to catch Gin talking to Naruto "Yo Naruto-kun" he waved to the blonde.

"Huh what is it Gin? And what happened yesterday?" he said holding back a smirk seeing a vein pop on Gin's head.

"Of I just fell out the window is all, anyway today's club activities will be held outside, why don't you come with me?" he said.

Naruto's eyebrows rose at the request but could tell he was up to something but followed him since could easily pull a fast one on him. Gin, lead him to behind the school where there was a window by a stool.

"This is the place Naruto-kun, check the window over there. Trust me when I say is really interesting" he said with a charming smile that would never fool Naruto. Naruto quickly used his Rinnegan and saw the chakra outline of multiple figures behind the wall where the window was, channelling Youkai into them he was able to see through the wall and saw many girls changing and quickly stopped looking.

'Oh so that's what you have planned here do you. Pathetic but this I can work with now let's see…' he thought going over to the stool his face not betraying him in anyway.

"Moka-san is even better than I heard you know… I really like her. She even got me falling in love at first sight. I'm seriously gonna make sure that Akashiya Moka become my woman" he said pointing to himself ticking Naruto off as he referred to someone as an object so decided to be rougher.

"I see… in that case…" Gin suddenly found himself where Naruto was, and before he could realize what happened Naruto cupper his hands "Hey Pervert stop looking there you creep!" he shouted. Gin tried to move but felt something grab his feet preventing him from escaping.

The girls opened the window to see the scared face of Gin who whimpered "Mercy…" before his beat down commenced. Naruto watched as it happened grinning all the way toss Gin's camera up and down.

He made his way over the bruised Gin who had been tied up "Learn your lesson Gin?" he smirked as he glared back at him.

"I'll get you for this Uzumaki, just you wait and I promise you'll regret what you did" he said as Naruto's grin just grew wider.

"You mean stopping you a peeper who had pictures on your camera I have here. From spreading them around the school. Oh yes I'm the bad person but what do you think girls?" he said tossing the camera to a nearby girl who flipped through the pictures on the camera and began cracking their knuckles.

One girl came over and gave a bow to Naruto "Thank you Uzumaki-kun, it's nice to see someone who isn't a pervert" she said with a blush as he smiled making more blushes appear on the girls faces.

"No thanks required, I simply can't stand perverts at all. I see this as my duty more than anything plus it teaches a lesson to people like him" he pointed over to the glaring Gin. The girls all smiled before turning back to Gin with punishment on their minds.

**XBreakX**

As night time fell Moka was walking on the roof wondering why Naruto hadn't really spoken to her that day, but realized that it was because she didn't talk to him all day. As she just looked up at the sky Gin appeared behind her.

"What are you doing alone Moka-san, it's evening already. Look it's a beautiful full moon tonight" he said with a wave as he walked over to her. "Are you here because you realized that Naruto is no good for you?" he asked her with a dark look in his eyes.

She shook her head "No I was just thinking about something today but I think I'll head back now. Besides Naruto-kun is a good person" she said knowing that she really did overreact when it came to her flashing him.

Gin growled hearing this "He isn't a good person, he framed me for peeping and got me beaten as a result, does that sound like a nice person to you Moka-san. You should forget about that guy and let me console you" he said putting his arm round her shoulder.

"Gin-senpai let me go" she said as he grip tightened around her shoulder.

"What? Am I not just holding you tenderly?" he asked before gesturing to the moon "Haha well it is a full moon isn't it? On nights with a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and I suddenly lose all control so just give in to me" he said trying to kiss her.

"Let go" she shouted pushing him away using a bit of her vampire strength as evidence by the cracked wall behind him from the force. "Naruto-kun would never frame someone, if he did something it was for the right reasons. He has never done anything but for me" she said firmly.

"Haha… are you serious? How admirable. I'm falling for you harder and harder Moka-san" said Gin as his form began to change "But I told ya right? That on nights with a full moon my self control weakens. And when my emotions excite me so much suddenly I lose control of myself." By now Gin had fully transformed into his monster form, a werewolf "Then I'll make you my woman by force Akashiya Moka" he shouted making a move to grab her.

Moka closed her eyes in fright but when she felt nothing she opened them to see Naruto and more precisely his hand holding Gin's hand "Thanks for the lift Kuru-chan, looks like we were in time for this mutt to reveal himself" said Naruto holding Gin's wrist tighter causing him quite a bit of pain.

Kurumu smiled picking up Moka taking her a bit away "No problem Naru-kun, I saw what he tried to do today and noticed that he began stalking on Moka so I went to find you when it got dark" she said dropping Moka down.

"What are you doing here? How dare you get in the way of our special moment?" growled Gin before howling to the full moon.

"But Naru-kun be careful, a werewolf and a vampire are both equally strong monsters. Under the light of a full moon he will be difficult to fight" she warned him but he simply smiled at her not worried in the least.

"Don't worry he's just a dog in heat I'll put him down if I need to" he said as Gin vanished and Naruto ducked under the kick surprising the wolf as few would have seen it coming. "You missed" he said making Gin angrier who began furiously swiping at Naruto.

"Why… won't… you… just…die… you… don't… deserve… Moka-san… she… is… mine" he said with each swing all which Naruto dodged his Rinnegan activated just in case.

Naruto raised his hands "Moka-chan isn't property Gin you'd be best to learn that, _Shinra Tensei_" he called shooting the wolf away with a powerful force into the wall. "Besides, you haven't seen all of Moka-chan… so maybe you should learn just who she is" he said walking over to Moka as Gin pulled himself from the rubble.

Moka nodded as Naruto held her rosary and pulled it off with no resistance, instantly Moka's appearance changed into the silver haired vampire "Red eyes… could it be? Could it be she's a… vampire… this is Moka-san's true form. Awesome even after transforming you are beautiful, in fact more beautiful Akashiya Moka" he said pouncing at her.

"Think you can handle the dog?" Naruto joked as Moka nodded running forward to intercept him but Gin grinned and vanished, appearing on the roof of the entrance to the stairs.

"What are you fighting way over there for?" he laughed "If a vampire's power is strength, then a werewolf's power is speed. And the strength of the moonlight also strengthens my speed. Tonight the full moon is shining as brightly as ever and on the night of a full moon a werewolf is invincible" he souted bounding round the roof top at high speed.

"Moka get ready to kick" said Naruto holding out his hand "_Banshou Ten'in_" he called as Gin felt a powerful force pulling him straight toward Moka he stood ready to attack "Fast as you are you can't dodge in midair dog boy" smirked Naruto.

"**Weakling, did you really think someone like yourself was fit to be with me? Know your place!" **she said smacking him in the head with her kick sending him into the fence which gave way sending him plummeting to the ground once more. "**You did well allowing me to finish this Naruto, but I can't help but feel you could have done that yourself"** said Moka to Naruto who shrugged.

"Every little helps plus he wouldn't learn properly if I did it. Also it's nice to see you too Moka" he said smiling as she gave a small grin, her fangs clearly showing and Kurumu hiding behind Naruto for protection from the scary Moka.

"**Perhaps, and at least from what I can see you are more than ready for marking. Still we may have to fight to see before that happens**" she mused getting a look from Kurumu but quickly hid behind Naruto again when Moka gave her a scary look with her vampire slitted eyes. **"Although I would indeed like to see more of you fighting Naruto since I'm sure you have improves a lit over time**" she said.

"When you want to test me we'll make arrangements Moka, but my skills would shock you these days" he said sending his own slitted eyes making her shiver in delight again and saw how his eyes flashed red again.

**XBreakX**

Morning came the next day and Naruto, Kurumu and Moka were handing out a news article to the other students "Extra, Extra from the newspaper club" called Kurumu to the crowd gaining the attention of many of the male students while Moka was putting up a larger version of the notice on the notice board.

"You know I never would have expected this to be our first job in this club, but after meeting Gin I'm not surprised in any way, right Moka-chan" said Naruto looking to Moka currently on the stool and spotting her pink panties.

"Kya, don't look Naruto-kun" she said kicking on reflex only for Naruto to hold her ankle, her foot very close to his face, practically touching his nose.

"Would I really have deserved that?" he asked sounding a little annoyed making Moka blush sheepishly.

"Sorry Naruto-kun" as apology she stuck her butt out so he could see more, after all better him than anyone else, if only it wasn't so embarrassing for her.

Kurumu then went to his side "Would you like to see mine too Naru-kun, I'm sure you'll like them" she smiled holding her skirt at the hem. Moka puffed up her cheeks seeing this as Kurumu always had to try and out do her.

The newsletter fell to the ground reading: "GINIE MORIOKA IS A PERVERT, IF YOU SEE HIM PEEPING, BEAT HIM ACCORDINGLY" it read. As a result Gin was being chased by many an angry female student of the school and was having trouble getting away after the blow and fall the night before.

**XBreakX**

A couple weeks later the school revealed the results of the math test scores for the students to see. Moka being a good student had managed to rank 13th which had many pining for her since she was smart and pretty. Naruto finished 10th since he was using Kage Bunshin to learn things when he was training in his dojo area of his living space. He was forever thankful that his room somehow broke the laws of physics as it was bigger on the inside of some rooms. He didn't want to score too high in the ranks as he didn't need too much attention.

"You know looking at the scores I feel like an idiot" Naruto said looking at the board, thinking back to his youth at school.

"Why do you say that Naruto-kun?" asked Moka confused by his statement seeing as he scored above her.

He looked at her "My method of study that I had when I was younger could have helped me improve so much but I only discovered it a few years later. Still it's has its uses." He said nodding with his head to the side. Moka looked up at him and he heard her stomach growling "You hungry?" he asked and she nodded a little sheepish. "Come on we'll head inside so you feeding doesn't make a scene" he said.

"Yeah breakfast with Naruto-kun, my new favourite" she said hugging his arm as they walked in. however they were unaware of the person watching them, the number 1 ranked student Yukari Sendou, 11 years old who wasn't dressed in the school uniform but instead a small outfit with a cape and large pointy hat.

"Congratulations Yukari-san it looks like you're number 1 again. Just as I'd expect from the girl genius even though you're just 11 it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing" said another student with a smug grin on his face with two goons following him. "But listen up; please don't get all high and mighty because in my eyes you're nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk."

Yukari turned up to see who was talking to her "Class Representative?" she muttered seeing him as he reached out and knocked her back a little.

"What's the big idea with this outfit? It completely defies the school rules. I despise people who stick out" he said as she asked him to stop. People to the side commented how she was being bullied again for the way she dressed. "A the class representative you very existence gives me a headache" he said with a scowl. "After all your true form is a witch is it not? How disgusting I feel like vomiting just thinking you're in the same grade as me" he told her.

In retaliation Yukari used her wand to throw a rock at the class rep's head and laughed at him "Haha you deserved that" she said to him which was probably not the smartest thing to do.

"Hey what the hell did you just do to me" he said about to grab her before someone got in front of him.

"Stop!" shouted Moka arms out in front of Yukari "I'm sorry I don't have anything to do with this but I can't let this go, please stop using violence towards girls" she said as people began murmuring amongst themselves.

Seeing all the people crowd round the class rep huffed and began to leave "You had better remember this, Yukari, let's go guys" he called to his cronies.

**XBreakX**

Oh thank you so much you really saved me. My name is Sendou Yukari, desu" she said as she Moka and Naruto sat at a table.

"So you're the girl in the same grade as us even though you're only 11 and even ranked first. You must be really smart Yukari-chan, and that outfit is really cool" said Moka making the little girl blush at the praise.

'_Only 11 and at this level, a prodigy but I doubt it's all rainbows for her here since everyone is older'_ thought Naruto as Yukari tried to wave off the praise. '_Wonder what Kuru-chan or Moka-chan would look like in an outfit like that' _his imagination was cut off by the sentence.

"I love you Moka-san, desu" said by Yukari as she wrapper her arms round the vampire's neck making Naruto's jaw drop. "Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall I fell in love with you a bit more desu. But after you saved me, my heart was made up. Please go out with me, is that so bad dating someone like me?" she asked a question that kind of answered itself in context really.

Sadly the cuteness level was too strong for Moka "Err…um as a friend…" she said as Yukari snuggled into her breasts happily.

"Yay I'm so happy, desu" she said squeezing close. But it didn't end there as when they were walking through the halls Yukari decided to squeeze Moka's breasts making her shiver and many boys snap photos before suddenly having their camera pulled away from them by an unseen force.

"Wow Moka-san's chest is even bigger then it looks, desu. It's so soft, this is lika a dream" she said pressing the lovely mounds on Moka's chest.

"Stop… for some reason I can't move" said Moka not really liking being touched like this in the hall and by a young girl no less.

"Do you think this is really appropriate for right in the middle of the hall?" asked Naruto slowing taking the film or memory cards out the cameras. He thanked Moka and Kurumu who taught him about technology which he wasn't used to.

Yukari turned to stare at Naruto "Please don't get in our way, desu. I know all about you. Uzumaki Naruto, grades high, athletic ability: high, race unknown, hobbies unknown and has slight water and lightning powers. You don't seem like too much, in fact I'd almost call you an ordinary boy for this school, desu."

"You and Moka-san are too different, she is much more beautiful than you are handsome. She is apparently a high class monster while you aren't anything at all" he comment caused him to flinch slightly. "I love Moka-san so I don't want my beautiful Moka-san to be brought down into the dirt by someone like you, that's why I'm declaring war on you, Magical Wand."

She pulled out her heart shaped staff with a star in the middle of it and waver it toward a locker "I'll make sure you never come close to Moka-san again" she said as brooms flew out and headed straight toward Naruto who colsed his eyes and opened them revealing his Rinnegan, to which he blasted the brooms away and also had an angry scowl on his face, clearly her comments had stuck him a bit.

"What how did you do that? My magic should have easily taken care of you so that no boy can ever get close to Moka-san" she said smiling as Naruto's fist hit the wall leaving spider cracks in it.

"I'm out of here" he said his Youkai aura flaring making Moka worried about him, while her inner self was curious over to what upset him.

**XBreakX**

"Naru-kun are you alright?" asked a concerned Kurumu seeing him on is own in the club room. His eyes didn't look up but she could tell something was up. "Tell me what's wrong" she told him pulling up a chair next to him as he continued to right.

"Naru-kun look at me" she said with a raise voice as he turned to her with slitted Rinnegan eyes scaring her before he slammed his fist against the desk and took a deep breath.

"Sorry Kuru-chan, I'm just upset after meeting Yukari Sendou" he said as his eyes softened and looked at her apologetically.

"What did she do to upset you I mean she's only 11?" Kurumu asked as Naruto's eyes showed deep sorrow inside his blue eyes that slowly went back to regular pupils.

"She said some things that made me remember things I have always wanted to forget" he told her as she put her hand over his. "Kuru-chan the place where I came from… it's gone, all gone I no longer have a home to go back to. All I have is you and Moka-chan, and Yukari seems determined to separate me from Moka-chan."

"Naru-kun when you say it's all gone, you mean… it's been destroyed?" she watched him nod and gasped. "So I take it she made you feel alone again since you had the same face as the day we met. You never told me or kaa-san why you were alone" she said since he honestly didn't now back then.

"Back then I didn't know, later I was told the truth about why, it didn't really help. I used to be seen as nothing but dirt to everyone back then and when Yukari attacked me it brought it all back" he said his hand trembling. Kurumu brought his head to her chest, but instead of forcing it in between she let it rest there.

"Naru-kun, don't worry I'm here for you. You know that I won't ever leave you since you're my destined mate. Beside from what I've heard Yukari is just a child since she is always playing pranks on her class and constantly acting childish, she has a bad reputation in her class" she sais stroking his hair. But hearing him was making her think about her little rivalry with Moka.

Outside Yukari had just arrived on the scene and seeing the two's position hatched her plan "Hehe I'll make sure to destroy the closeness between Moka-san and Naruto-san for good and seeing as he can apparently repel objects I'll use my magical item Warawara-kun" she said holding a doll with Naruto's name written on it.

She moved its hand so Naruto would hit his face but the best she got was a twitch from his hand, confusing her slightly. She proceeded to jerk the limbs round to make him do something, hopefully perverted before Moka came into the room.

Moka walked into the room moments later and saw Naruto resting his head on Kurumu's chest with her stroking his hair in a soothing manner. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" she asked seeing the upset look on his face.

"It's that witch Yukari's fault" said Kurumu glaring at Moka slightly "She said something that made him remember some really hurtful things" Moka gasped. She recalled how he said he was treated badly once for being alive, she didn't expect what Yukari said to affect him like this.

"Not to mention she's trying to control me right now" he said as an 'Eep' could be heard outside the window and the witch poked her head up to see a glaring Naruto and Kurumu and a disappointed Moka.

"I was only trying to stop Naruto from being close to Moka-san, desu. He has no place being near someone like her with who he is, he's not good enough" she shouted in defence.

'CRACK' was the sound of the desk crumbling under Naruto fist as he restrained himself from lashing out. He slowly walked toward the wall and simply phased through it to the outside as he stared down at the frightened Yukari. "I don't care what you think little girl but I'm not forcing Moka-chan to be near me. It's her choice so don't think you're doing her a favour" he said his body trembling with restrained rage.

"Naruto-kun don't do anything rash" shouted Moka jumping out the window and getting in front of Yukari in case Naruto went too far. "She didn't know any better please forgive her" she said as Naruto just stared at her his red slitted Rinnegan there for her to see.

"So I should simply let what she said and did slide even though she is clearly in the wrong and acting like a selfish brat" he asked as Kurumu got to his side and held him seeing as he could end up doing stupid. "She says she has feeling for you Moka-chan yet she can't see the truth that her actions will only separate her from you and everyone else and leave her all alone" he told her as Yukari just smiled sadly.

"I don't care if I'm alone, I'm used to it and if you're just going to be a bother I'll just leave" she said running off her eyes shedding tears as she went since Naruto's words were true. She knew that Naruto and Moka were good friend and had heard a rumour he had protected her a few times from some boys but she ignored it and tried to force her to stay away from her friend.

But as she ran she ended up bumping into some people she probably wished she hadn't since it was the class rep and he had a dark look in his eyes next to his friends.

**XBreakX**

Back with Naruto and the girls he was taking deep breaths to calm her nerves again "Naruto-kun did you really have to be so harsh to Yukari-chan. Surely you should understand her feelings?" said Moka looking into Naruto now blue eyes again.

"Moka, he isn't from our side of the world he doesn't know about the witch race or the fact thay are called the hated race" said Kurumu still by his side. Her trip to the human village had shown her many believed monsters to be simply fairy tales except for the great demons.

"Why are they called the hated race Kuru-chan?" asked Naruto as she looked up at him seeing his calmer expression.

"Witches are classed as a boundary being, that which is between human and super natural. They used to be the thing that tied the super natural world to the human one but now they are seen as half breeds and are discriminated against. But the human world hates them too and had things called witch hunts were humans would kill them. But Moka may have a point since she is probably alone like you were. But that doesn't mean I forgive her for saying those things to you alright" she told him as he nodded.

"I see… in that case let's go, we'll see if we can't try to come to an understanding. Although I'm still a little angry I can push past it for now" he said heading in the direction of where she ran.

As he did Kurumu turned to Moka "You and I… we really need to talk after this about Naru-kun" she said confusing Moka slightly seeing Kurumu's soft expression on her face instead of the challenging look when it came to Naruto.

**XBreakX**

Yukari currently had her back to a tree as the class rep stood over her with his cronies "So disgusting a witch is such a disgusting being" said the class rep as his form began shifting becoming scalier and his teeth sharpening as his mouth elongated.

"Understand, we have no need for a girl like you in out class. Why don't I rid this academy of you" by now he and the others had changed into lizard men, a race of monsters that were known as vicious hunters. Yukari tried to pull her wand out but it was snapped up by the rep's jaws.

"What should we do with her?" he asked his goons. One raised its claw Let's eat her up. The fog is thick so no one will ever know" suggested one of the other lizard men as the rep finished clewing up the wand.

"Ahh my wand" Yukari cried 'If I don't have my wand, I can't use magic…' she thought in horror as the rep opened his jaw revealing his sharp teeth and lunged for her.

"That sounds good, we should eat her up" he cried but before he could take a bite a fot slammed his jaw shut making him bite his tongue.

"You shouldn't ever threaten to kill anyone as young as her. You three make me sick" said the voice of Naruto as he stood in front of Yukari her eyes wide open seeing the boy defending her.

"Stop, stay away from Yukari-chan" cried Moka ariving onto the scene and the rep looked at her and Naruto glaring.

"Damn, so it's Akashiya Moka-san and you friend Uzumaki, I've had enough of you" he said snapping his fingers as a lizardman approached both of them.

"Run, please run Moka-san, Naruto-san or you'll be eaten. Forget about me and run" shouted Yukari not wanting to see either of them hurt because of her right now.

"Yukari… we don't need to run. And you don't have to be alone, I know how it feels to be isolated like you were. And you play pranks to get attention from someone right?" she could believe what he was saying and was more shocked when he looked over her shoulder with a small smile. "I know it all too well and while what you said upset me I'm more than willing to help you out Yukari-chan and be your friend, Moka-chan too" he said.

"Hey don't insult us by ignoring us you two. Kill them now!" shouted the class rep before Naruto used one of his new powers and phased into the ground with Yukari at his side and appeared next to Moka.

"I'll handle this one Moka-chan so stand back both of you, look after them Kuru-chan" said Naruto as the succubus gave a mock salute as she hovered over head. "Now then while it looks as though you outnumber me, I think I can even the odds a bit" he smirked serving t further infuriate the lizards.

"Don't take us lightly you weaklings, I'll make mince meat out of you" cried the class rep as he and the other charged at Naruto.

'_Channel the power… condense and concentrate it down to a point… and release it'_ he mentally chanted as he threw his fist out in front of him creating a massive wind pressure that blew back four of the five lizard men and knocked them out cold as they hit their heads on nearby trees. "Oh look only one left" Naruto chuckled darkly as the last lizardman stared at Naruto.

"j-Just what the hell are you?" he shouted at him sweating in his scales. The question did intrigued the girls though at nobody knew what exactly he was.

Naruto just kept chuckling "I'm complicated, and I have no doubt if I told you, you wouldn't believe me but oh well…" he muttered as he shifted and disappeared before any one could ask where he was Naruto had slammed his fist into the class rep's mouth shattering all his teeth at once. He then shot into the tree behind him and several others from the force of the blow.

"Ahh all done" he said shaking his hand of the rep's blood before looking back to the girls "What, something on my face?" he asked as they stared seeing as the fight had ended in almost an instant after it began.

"Naruto-san… why…after everything I said and did… why did you save me?" asked Yukari her voice cracking a little as Naruto came over and raised her chin so she could see his ocean blue eyes that still had a slit in them.

"Because no one deserves to be alone over something they can't control. And you are welcome to be our friend as long as you don't pull stunts like you did anymore okay" he smiled as she hugged him crying how she was sorry and he mere stroked her back in a caring manner.

**XBreakX**

A few days later Kurumu and Moka were making their way to the club room carrying materials "Yukari-chan has really changed into a good girl. I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for playing pranks all the time" said Moka as Kurumu nodded.

"It sounds like everyone's mood has become a bit more thoughtful and she getting more sociable bit by bit" said Kurumu with a small smile. "But Moka-san about what we talked about… we have to be there for him more than we knew don't we?" said Kurumu in a seriously.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun hides it well but he's as lonely as Yukari-chan in a way. With nowhere to go back to and no friends or family we have to look after him together" said Moka not wanting tosee Naruto sad since he looked after her, Kurumu and Yukari so well. "Still I get him first since I saw him first" said Moka changing the tone.

"No way, I definitely won't lose to you, with these puppies there's no way I ca lose" she said with a smile as the two laughed sliding the door open to catch an odd scene.

"Naruto-kun, I love you!" shouted Yukari swing round Naruto's waist making Moka and Kurumu face fault seeing it. Once the picked themselves back up Yukari let go to explain, "Oh good afternoon. I was just admitted into the newspaper club today. Please help me with everything okay" she smiled at the three.

"It's just I love Moka-san but now I've fallen in love with Naruto-kun too so I think we should get together" she said running to hug the two together, but was stopped by Kurumu putting her hand on her head.

"Oh no there's already Moka-san I don't need anymore this soon thank you" she said but Yukari puffed her cheeks and lifted her waned making a dust pan appear above her head and about to hit her, but Naruto caught it before I hit her.

"Yukari-chan no hitting your friends with a dust pan, if you want someone to hit, do it to our pervert president okay" he smiled as she nodded happily.

"Okay Naruto-kun, I'll make sure he doesn't perve on anyone while I'm around" she proclaimed while elsewhere in the school Gin sneezed and shivered. The sneeze blew his cover in the changing rooms leading to a heavy beating by several angry females.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well that's Yukari introduced and next chapter should be my OC who is based off a recent series I watched. I think her appearance will go well with next chapter too. The true form of Naruto will come in the battle with Kuyou so it should be a couple chapters and I wonder how many of you will guess it. **

**Had my mobile cop out on me now, just when parents go away too which is slightly annoying but I have steam and FB chat so should be okay for a while. Please not there is a new poll concerning the Negima story which will be important a little later in the story. **

**Until next time, Bye**


	4. Snakes I Hate Snakes

**Uzumaki of Youkai Gakuen**

**Chapter 4: Snakes… I Hate Snakes**

**I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

**Harem Pairing: Moka, Kurumu, Mizure, Ruby, Kokoa, Yukari, OC, OC**

**Came up with another OC to add to the mix, she won't appear till the start of the second year with Kokoa. I'm still on the fence over the Shizuka issue. The first of my OCs is coming this chapter along side the Art class incident.**

**XChapter StartX**

Another day at school had rolled by and Naruto was making his way to the newspaper club and was instantly glomped by the happy Kurumu "Yeah another day of being in the blub with you, I love you Naru-kun" she said wrapping her arms around him and pausing her breasts into his chest. While this was happening Gin was trying his best to flirt with Moka, his true form coming out as a result.

"Morning Kuru-chan, how are you today" replied Naruto before a wand was risen in the air causing a desk to fall on Gin's head and a pan hit Kurumu on the head.

"Stay away from Naruto-kun and Moka-san otherwise I'll have to fight you off with my magic" proclaimed Yukari holding a new wand in her hands.

Naruto sighed a little "Yukari what did we talk about?" he said remembering her usage of magic of him and the others.

She pouted "That I'd only use it on Gin-sempai when ever he did anything perverts" he patted her on the head.

"That's right and if you ever plan to prank Gin come to me and I'll help you out with it" he said smiling sheikh she returned waving her wand making a pan add to the pain in Gin's head.

"Naru-kun the pan hurt, can you kiss it better" she said with a cute expression that he gave into pecking her on the head making Yukari and Moka puff up their cheeks as she flashed them a V for victory sign.

"Naruto-kun… I'm hungry" said Moka with a pleading expression on her face not wanting Kurumu to get Naruto first. They ha their own little challenge to see which of them would make love to him first and since Yukari was too young it would be just them. Naruto tilted his head as Moka hugged him from behind digging in and pushing her sizeable chest into Naruto's back.

'_Damn it how come he gets a sandwich like that and I'm stuck on my own'_ thought a jealous Gin seeing the happy grin on Naruto's face along side the content looks on the girls face, Yukari was red faced imagining herself in place of Kurumu in the sandwich.

He quickly shook his head "Enough, everyone we have some news. The missing girls' problem" he said writing disappearance on the board. Naruto's head jerked around hearing this as the girls finished hugging him since it was time for work.

"What have you found out so far on this gun?" he asked wanting to help find these girls as quick as possible. Gin handed out sheets of paper to them which had pictures of the girls on it.

"This is all I have so far which is just the basic info of the seven missing girls. And as you can see from the pictures, the girls that have disappeared are all pretty hot. Of someone is holding them hostahe I wanna save them somehow" he said thinking he'd get a date out of saving them.

'THUD' came the sound of Naruto's head hitting his desk before mumbling pervert into his desk, the girls just shook their head at his behaviour. "Gin is there any one who knows the most recent missing girl?" asked Naruto as Gin looked over and nodded.

"Yeah she usually hangs aound the cafeteria but you could try the dorms too asking the girls there, I may be a good idea to see what you can get from anyone who knows them. Anyway do your best so we can save these gorgeous women… and get me a date" he mumbled the last part of it.

**XBreakX**

After leaving Naruto took a walk around before heading in the direction of the girl's dorm when her heard Moka's voice and hopped on top a tree to see her meeting up with a female teacher.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she said to the smiling teacher dressed in black pants, green top that exposed her midriff and a white coat that appeared to have paint stains on it. Her hair was in dreadlocks that were covered by a bandana.

"I'm really glad you came, Moka-san. When I see someone as beautiful as you, I just want to have you in my art collection. Your beauty truly is high art" said the teacher.

'She's the Art teacher Ishigami Hitomi… Moka-chan's probably taking art lessons for something or maybe modelling for the class… wonder if I could join' he thought to himself imagining painting Moka in a sexy pose surrounded by red roses.

Moka bowed to Ishigami "Sensei, I'm looking forward to working with you for the next week" said Moka as Ishigami giggled at the girl's behaviour.

**XBreakX**

When it was time for art class Naruto listened to Ishigami teach "Today you'll be painting pictures continuing the last week's theme of 'What's important to you. And just what is important is the art in each and every one of your hearts. Feel free to paint whatever you want" she said to the class as everyone got to work.

'_Well she seems like a really nice teacher, and is pretty popular with the girls… must because she's tomboyish and not a creep like 80% of the guys in the school. Even girls from other classes want to join in_' he thought seeing a girl come by saying she was skipping gym to have fun with her. He saw Moka call Ishigami for help and eventually left seeing her in good hands although he felt an odd sensation he was feeling something off around the room.

**XBreakX**

A week went by and Naruto had been chasing leads over the missing girls, and all strangely led back to one thing which they all had in common… Ishigami's Art class. So he decided to fully investigate and search the art room for any clues of the missing girls.

"Let's see what you've been hiding Ishigami-sensei…" he muttered sliding the door to the room open and finding it empty which was better for him since it meant less distractions. As he looked over the room her heard the sound of crying coming from a locker across the room, looking closer he saw that there was a trail of female clothes leading to it.

Looking inside the locker he found a crying statue in it whose face looked scared as it continued to cry '_This girl… she's the one who skipped class to join the class. Then Ishigami is the one behind the disappearances of the girls, I need to warn Moka-chan somehow'_ he thought but heard the sound of footsteps and turned himself invisible, another ability which he had slightly rubbed in Gin's face knowing the wolf would kill for the ability.

Ishigami came into the room and saw that the locker with the statue was open "Odd I could have sworn I heard someone" she muttered walking over and closing the door to the locked. As she was closer Naruto could smell several scents over Ishigami which he now knew were the other girls, but her strongest scent was of snakes which to him was likely to mean trouble for him.

As she closed the door Moka walked into the room "Is everything alright Ishigami-sensei?" she asked as the teacher gave a warm smile to the girl.

"Everything's fine just thought I head something. But tell me Moka-san what are your feelings to the boy Uzumaki Naruto? You and him have been seen together often" she asked as Moka blushed.

"Well he's my first real friend, and apparently we knew each other as children but he only remembered recently. But the last few weeks I've learn a little more about him that made me see I want to stay by him all the more. But why do you ask?" she asked the teacher whose hair was staring to wave about like it had a life of its own.

"Is that so… such a shame since you won't be seeing him again due to the fact you will become part of my permanent collection now" she said as the sound of hissing could be heard.

**XBreakX**

Yukari in the club room was currently looking through a crystal ball "That's weird, there's a bad aura enveloping Moka-san and Naruto-kun" she said waving her hands over the ball.

Kurumu looked over at the witch "What are you doing Yukari-chan?" asked Kurumu curious over the ball.

"Divination… this is definitely a sign that danger is approaching. My fortune telling is always right" on the orb there were shapes of several snakes "Where is Naruto-kun by the way?" she asked

"He said he was following up on a lead in the missing girls case, and he said that Moka-san was busy with art class this week too, wonder if she was nude modelling" he said allowed resulting in a pan to fall on his head.

"Good work Yukari-chan" said Kurumu as the witch smile holding her wand.

**XBreakX**

Back in the art room Moka pushed herself against the door "What's happening to you all of a sudden Ishigami-sensei? Your hair it's like snakes" said a slightly scared Moka seeing the art teacher's hair almost slither about atop her head.

"You see the locker there was open suggesting someone saw the art piece I had been working on. If someone has discovered that I'm afraid I'm going to have to put an early end to out playtime… too bad" she said as her snake hair bit Moka's hand before knocking Moka into the next room.

"Uhn… where am I…?" she muttered before hearing the sound of crying, and as the dust cleared she saw seven statues of girls in the room all crying. "What's going on? The statues are crying as if they were real" she then felt a sharp pain and looked to see that her hand had petrified into stone. "Wha… no… my left hand feels like stone" she said in worry.

"It's the Medusa power of transformation into stone. Any living thing bitten by one of my snakelike hairs will turn into stone. You too will soon be completely turned to stone just like those other girls" said Ishigami walking into the room, a dark look in her eyes.

"No you couldn't mean… then the other statues are all…" Ishigami's bandana came loose allowing her snake hair to thrive about.

"The beautiful students of this academy? Yes, I've turned them to stone, isn't it artistic? And you too will be turned into stone and added to my collection Akashiya Moka" she said shooting her hair out to ensnare Moka.

However before they got to her the snakes were cut to ribbons "You know I rather prefer having Moka-chan moving as apposed to a statue Ishigami. Honestly how do you people get past the psychiatric tests for being a teacher?" Naruto asked his Rinnegan flaring with the slitted pupil as he appeared at the opposite side of the room

"I knew I heard something" she said glaring at him as he narrowed his eyes at her as her hair hissed at him.

"I'll give you this one chance let Moka-chan and the others go and I'll let you go" he offered her the chance to walk away.

"I refuse Moka-san must become a part of my collection, and now so will you" she said managing to bit Moka on her leg before he cut the snakes heads again, but her leg had started changing to stone as a result.

"Why must you be so stupid, these are people lives not a picture for you to stare at for the rest of their lives" he said darkly flaring his aura making the snakes hiss more at him.

"Just shut up and turn to stone" she cried sending more snake heads at him, but he simply added wind chakra to his fingers before moving them as if he had strings on the ends of them but succedded in cutting them up before they got anywhere near him.

"I can do this all day and by then you'd be bald. Although one thing springs to mind" he said as he casually took of Moka's rosary. "You said you were a Medusa but if I'm right Greek mythology has Medusa being the name of one of the Gorgan sisters who were the ones who turned people to stone. so shouldn't you refer to yourself as a Medusa as opposed to a Medusa" he said as Ishigami was infuriated at how easily she was being dealt with.

"Stop shredding my snakes, and how are you doing that? Just what are you?" she shouted not seeing how he was cutting them with ease.

" Ninja…and wires…" was his simple response "Any one can do this with enough practise, never really practised it mush but I knew someone who was an expert at wires… even if he did wear makeup all the time" he said remembering Kankuro. But by now Moka had changed into her true form "You wanna finish this Moka?" he asked the vampire who gave a fanged smile.

"**With pleasure…"** she said jumping up lifting her leg above her head and bringing it down for an axe kick on Ishigami's head. "**How is it? Feeling the weight of your own stone in a swift kick?**" she said as Ishigami's head hit the floor blood trickling out of it.

She turned to Naruto **"You are incredibly powerful yet you refuse to tell me or the others what you are, or what you are now at least, care to tell me why?**" she asked limping over.

"It's very complicate Moka but for now let's get you and the others to the infirmary. Which her defeated her spell over them should fade and I doubt they want to be in the nude when they awake" he said as she nodded taking her rosary back.

"**Very well, but I saw your battle with those lizardmen the other day, you impressed me greatly, perhaps enough t deserve this…"** she said cupping his face and kissing him full on the lips making him go wide eyed and open his mouth in shock to which she darted her tongue forward exploring the inside of his mouth.

When she let go of his mouth she bit his neck taking a quick feed of his blood moaning as she did so, which he did to as the biting sensation had turned from a tickling sensation to slightly pleasurable since the place where she bit had become sensitive. "**Until next time Naruto-kun, it's nice to see your lips taste as sweet as your blood"** she said with a seductive voice refastening her rosary changing her back to her sealed form.

Naruto had to create clones for all the girls and carry Moka with a huge blush on his face from what she did, not really having an experience of a deep kiss before.

**XBreakX**

The next day in the club room when they were alone Moka brought something and propped it up at the side "Naruto-kun…" she called with a slight blush of shyness.

"Yes Moka-chan what is it… what you got there?" he asked seeing the thing Moka had brought covered by a sheet.

"I wanted to show you what I was working on" she said unveiling the sheet to revel a portrait of him looking out the window with a contemplative look on his face. "I wasn't any good at painting so I asked Ishigami-sensei for lesion in exchange for being a model" she admitted shuffling her foot slightly.

He was surprised at the painting as it was rather good reminding him of a girl from Konoha who drew in he spare time, "But why id you draw me" he asked making her blush a little bit redder.

"W-Well she said to paint something that was in out hearts, and I love you Naruto-kun so you were the person I wanted to paint" she said as he smiled giving her a small kiss on her lips making her feel light headed.

"Thanks Moka-chan, no ones ever done anything like this for me before, thank you" he said hugging her which she happily returned smiling knowing she made him happy.

On anther note when the newspaper reported the fact that Ishigami was responsible for turning the student to stone and kidnapping them she was suspended indefinitely.

**XBreakX**

A couple days later the newspaper club were hard at working to make their deadline although they were doing it on a Saturday. "I can't take this, it's finally Saturday and we're all packed in here" moaned Kurumu stretching her arms out.

"There's not much we can do about it Kuru-chan, with only four members in the group and our lazy president we each have a heavy workload" said Naruto sorting through the papers while throwing an easer to the paper reading Gin.

"HEY, I need to watch over your four so you keep on track, my job is the hardest here. If we don't get done we can't call ourselves the newspaper club. We were lucky enough to get the scoop on the art teacher fiasco but we have to keep looking for stories" said Gin drinking his coffee that had been spiked with something special.

"Hmm this coffee tastes funny a little, h-h-h-hot, hot HOT!" he shouted running out the room to the nearest fountain to cool his mouth. The girls looked at Naruto who kept a straight face sorting through his papers, although you could see a grin forming at the edge of his lips.

"Naruto-kun, did you have something to do with that?" asked Moka trying to make his face crack up. He just put his papers down looked her dead in the eyes.

"If I did you can't prove it" he told her before they all burst with laughter at his prank. "Now who wants to mess with his seat before he gets back?" he asked as they all raised their hands and Naruto pulled a bag of tricks from his bag. "Let's see, glue, pins, glitter and feathers any ideas" he said as each took an item.

Unknown to all of them they were being watched and photographed, or more specifically Kurumu was being photographed from afar. "Uhuhu there you are my beloved one. Just you wait soon I'll be holding you in my arms" said the boy holding the camera.

Gin sadly returned before they could mess with his chair but not long after Shizuka came into the room "Is everyone working hard? I brought snacks" she said happily holing out the bag for them.

"Hey Nekonome-sensei" muttered Gin his tongue still having that burning sensation where he couldn't taste anything.

"Well, is the working continuing? It doesn't even look like I need to ask does it" she said seeing all still working but Naruto came over to look inside the bag she had for snacks.

"There are a lot of cuts and a lot of pages, it's a lot of work" said Moka drawing a cartoon bat for one of the pages.

"Nekonome-sensei why did you bring raw fish?" asked Naruto pulling out the cold fish from the bag.

"It's delicious that way" she answer while there was a thud as over on Gin's desk he had a knife and board ready, clearly she's done this before.

"Anyone know how to make sushi?" he asked as Shizuka's tail popped out wagging when she heard the word sushi, while Naruto raised his hand and came over tying his hair back with a cloth and took the knife.

"Picked this trick up while I was travelling" he said remembering his two year training trip as he quickly cut off the flesh of the fish, disposed of the bones, cut the fish cleanly and wrapped it in seaweed and rise which Gin clearly had prepared.

"Did she always bring raw fish if you had this stuff in the draw here?" he asked putting the sushi out and Gin nodding with a groan.

"Every meeting she came to she's bring raw fish, we eventually got a clue and started keeping sushi supplies in the draw since she never used it I can't remember who did it last time though, but you seem pretty handy enough" he said slightly impressed which Shizuka had stars in her eyes seeing the prepared fish.

She reached over to grab some but fund her hand slapped away by Naruto with a ruler making her pout and her ear droop "Workers before teacher Nekonome-sensei" he said as the girls came over to try some of the sushi.

"Oh wait, Kurumu-chan, this letter was dropped in front of the class room" she said pulling out a card addressed to her with the name Nagare written on the bottom of the envelope. "Can I have some now Naruto-san?" she asked opening her eye revealing big cute cat eyes (Think puss in boots) which Naruto gave into handing over a few pieces making her cheer as she dug in.

"Those eyes of hers could get her anything if she tried" muttered Gin having been on the receiving end a couple times when she wanted something, usually fish related.

While Kurumu was opening the letter curious to see if it was just a love letter, but inside were a number of revealing pictures and a note saying '_If you don't want these picture to become public come alone to the monster tree in the main schoolyard, Nagare'_ her head shot up seeing as it was a blackmail letter.

Naruto seeing her expression "What's wrong Kuru-chan?" he asked as she shook her head before heading out the room.

"Ahahaha I kinda just remembered I have to do something so I'll be taking off" she said trembling a little in worry, trying to play it off though. Naruto could tell that something was up though, the others in the room however thought she was just bailing on them.

"Kurumu-chan wait the deadline…" cried Moka after her before sighing "Great more work for us" she muttered as Naruto got to his feet and started heading for the door. "Huh Naruto-kun where are you going?" she asked confused as to why he was leaving too now.

"Something tells me I should follow Kuru-chan and my instinct rarely fail me, and don't worry about the deadline, I'll take care of it later" he said leaving the room to follow Kurumu without being noticed, imploring his invisibility skills again.

**XBreakX**

Kurumu went to the Monster tree which was a tall tree that seemed to have a scary face on it. When she got under the tree not knowing Naruto was only a couple meters behind her a voice called out to her "Hey, I've been waiting for you. I guess you saw those pictures and my letter… I'm glad" said a boy wit a camera round his neck sitting on a branch.

"Who are you? What do you want call me all the way out here with those dirty pictures?" she asked reaching for the letter then remembering that she'd left them in the toolbox in the class room.

'_Dirty pictures… was she being blackmailed to come here, better wait till he confesses to it… then beat him into a bloody mess'_ thought Naruto as the boy climbed down the tree heavily sweating or was it slime, he couldn't really tell.

"I'm Kanou Nagare, don't you remember me?" he said with a smile as Kurumu tried to remember who he was but not really recalling him. It turned out Kurumu had said that she's go out with him if he took a beautiful picture of her which he took seriously, this was at the start of the year though so before her attitude change.

"So that meeting was fate" Naruto resisted the temptation to face palm hearing that "I've been waiting all this time ever since then. Go on a date with me right now just like you promised Kurumu-chan. Unless you want those pictures to be shown to the whole school" he threatened her making Kurumu realize she ha no choice.

"How about you drop this whole thing and I don't bring you to the headmaster for black mailing a fellow student?" said the voice of Naruto as he appeared next to Kurumu holding a tape recorder, a hand little gadget in his opinion while on the newspaper team.

"Naru-kun!" said a confused and happy Kurumu seeing her friend there and hopefully stopping what could have happened. "Wait when did you get here?" she asked as he smiled down at her Nagare glaring at him since he was the one always close to his beloved Kurumu.

"I was here the whole time, Kuru-chan, just needed a confession out of him is all" he said waving the recorder in his hand. Nagare just scowled at him for thwarting his plans fr his date.

"Hey back off, Kurumu-chan is mine, she need to see that we belong together and once her secrets come out she'll be ruined. She promised me a date and I intend to get it" he said as two slug-like eyes came out of his neck.

"Eww, gross, I thought this school couldn't get any weirder but anyway thanks for the camera, Gin said he's like a spare" he said now holding Nagare's camera as the boy's eyes looked to his neck not seeing it there.

"Hey that's mine give it back" he shouted as Naruto took out the film sparking his fingers with lightning burning the film away and the negatives he's lifted when he was invisible, his pick pocketing skills were second to none after all.

"Um… no…" he replied as Nagare's form degraded and turned into basically a giant slug making Naruto almost heave up his breakfast before he smelled something "Oh… you bastard…" he muttered falling to ne knee.

"Hehe seems as though you have a strong sense of smell Uzumaki and luckily for me my gas it quite a potent knockout drug for monsters. Now to take care of you and get with my beloved Kurumu-chan" he said with an ugly smirk on his slug face.

Kurumu went over to the drowsy Naruto "Naru-kun" she said alarmed before the ground stated to rumble. "Stay away… Don't touch my Naru-kun you bastard" she shouted her wings, claws and tail poking out as well as the tree's roots starting to jut out of the ground. "I'll never forgive you if you lay a hand on Naru-kun or if you ever come near any of my friends" she cried.

Nagara was quickly bound by the tree's roots while Naruto watched in his dazed state at what Kurumu was doing. _'This is…an illusion. Only higher orders of Succubi can do things like this, Kuru-chan must be pretty powerful then'_ he thought as Kurumu reared her claw back and sliced through Nagara's arm and his torso making him bleed from the powerful deep slash.

She quickly got Naruto in her arms and took him to the roof "Naru-kun are you okay?" she asked worried and a little exhausted from her use of illusion powers.

He just smiled at her coughing a little "Yeah I'm fine Kuru-chan, and you were amazing back there i guess you unlocked your illusion powers then huh?" he said as his body was trying to get rid of the drug in his system.

"I guess I did, but thanks for following me Naru-kun, this is the second time you saved me so far, but I guess I got to save you too" she smiled hugging him close as he put his arms round her. "I'm so happy I met you again Naru-kun if I didn't I don't think I'd ever be happy" she said a few tears slipping down her face.

"Me too, coming here has let me meet people I'd forgotten and given me reason to be happy again Kuru-chan, you, Moka-chan and even Yukari-chan have made my choice to coming here worth while" he said.

She looked into his eyes as he said this and could see how much he truly meant it as she placed his lips on his which they shared for a couple seconds before she backed away "My first kiss…" she mumbled touching her lips with her fingers.

"Our first kiss Kuru-chan" he smiled holding her face as she helped him up and they walked together back to the classroom. When they got there they explained what had happened and Moka and Yukari apologised for thinking she was bailing on them for no reason, but she waved them off as they got back to work. Although since they still had a lot to do Naruto said he'd take some of the load and do it at home, which he did and used Kage Bunshin to get it done much faster.

**XBreakX**

As Sunday came round Naruto was exhausted from pulling an all-nighter with his clones and when they had dispersed he had got their fatigue too, still at least the newspaper was ready to be given to Shizuka the next day so he decided to go for a walk around campus.

Despite the dark setting of the academy there were a few places with greenery to just relax in, add to the fact it often rained allowing plant seeds Naruto ha to grow and thrive creating a small garden for him self.

He had yet to show any of the girls and he planned to take them for lunch in this spot at some point. But the garden had another purpose to him… it was a place to remember his friends from back home that were sadly no longer with him he wished he's been given the chance to say good bye to them properly but with nothing of their remains to bury this was the best he had to give them.

Via use of Yang chakra he was actually able to create a living Sakura tree in the forest that he sat under and carved his friends name into a slab of stone, like the memorial stone of the once standing Konoha.

He's actually places seals round the area to keep others from getting close to the garden and most would feel the sudden feeling to walk away from its direction, right now Kurumu would probably see through it with her illusion based powers.

Although there was a chance there were other monsters that could get through the barrier but right now he simply sat in the shade of the tree looking over the memorial stone he's carved. Sadly he felt a presence enter the garden and turned himself invisible until the left.

"You can stop hiding I can see your body heat" said a clearly female voice as Naruto sighed thinking there's be trouble very soon. He looked to see a girl in the school uniform but the girl had long white hair that flowed past her knees and reddish purple eyes, well one of them had a cross on her left eye, presumably what allowed her to see him.

"Okay you found me, but what do you want, I don't particularly like someone I don't know in the sanctuary I built thank you" said Naruto not getting up from his spot under the tree, giving the girl a look over and saw she had a body type similar to Moka as opposed to Kurumu, and her long hair looked very soft as it framed her face.

"I've actually been looking for you Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto's eyes opened with his Rinnegan and slitted pupils although there were only two rings instead of three now. He wasn't sure what to make of the girl now but was alert if she tried something.

The girl however seemed to catch onto his tenseness "I mean you no harm, I just wanted to talk to you that is all. now to introduce myself… my name if Togame Hida. I came to speak to you for a proposition I have" she told him making his body relax slightly but still alert.

"What is this proposition Togame-san?" Naruto questioned the girl who sat on her knees opposite him now as he sat by the tree.

"I want you to fall for me?" she said seriously making Naruto blink in confusion over the request rubbing his head of the coming headache.

"Okay, why do you want me to fall for you Togame-san? I find the request fairly odd as I have neither met you before or know anything about you" he said as she nodded accepting the reason. "Plus there are already a couple girls in my life already, so why would you even want me?" he asked her.

"Because you are strong and from what I've observed kind, loyal and willing to go further for those you care for. all of which I find admirable qualities in a man so to me you are the best choice. My family wishes for me to marry someone strong and to me you are better than anyone they could pick" she said putting her hand on her chin.

So your basically saying instead of being married off you'd prefer to choose your partner and before you graduate from this place" he stated getting a nod of her head. "Alright I know I'm fairly strong but again why me?" he asked her as she giggled.

"Simple because we met a long time ago Uzumaki-san" she told him making his eyes widen before narrowing them.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me, it's not out of the question if you say you have been observing me to know that I met Kuru-chan and Moka-chan already. Do you have any proof?" he asked as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a wooden shuriken, ones that young children of Konoha would often play with.

She walked over to him and showed it had the words '_Naruto Uzumaki, The next Great Hokage and Togame Hida heir to the Hida clan'_ Naruto stared seeing his hand writing and a word that would be lost to those unless they knew of it. "This was mine… I played with them all the time in the apartment, but one day I found one missing and never found it. You did know me" he said shocked.

"It took me a while to recall but after seeing you take out the swimming club members I began to think about you and I remembered this from my childhood days. You said it was a sign that we would always be friends, although I'm sad to see you've forgotten" she said with a small sigh.

"Not by choice though" this made her raise an eyebrow and by now her eye were both the same colour "Recently I've been led to believe that my memories as a child were tampered with. When I met with Kuru-chan and Moka-chan it took some time before I remembered our time together."

"Interesting… so perhaps if we spent some time together you might remember the lost memory?" she theorised to him. "I'm honestly curious to hear about you life Uzumaki-san" she said sitting neck to him by the tree.

"Please I think you can call me Naruto, Togame, and no san either I was never one for formality either" he said as she smiled.

"I know, you made that clear when we met as you called the leader of the village 'Oji-chan' when you saw him together with me, although his face looked troubled when he saw me" she said as Naruto sighed putting his head to the tree.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that. From what I saw in my memory I'm beginning to believe that the reason I can't remember you or the others is because he didn't want me to remember you" he said closing his eyes.

"Why would he take away memories like that?" Togame asked him as he looked at her with a sad expression.

"Would you want possibly your strongest asset to walk out the door because they saw something they had always wanted just a little away from home" she shook her head knowing the importance of strong warriors in a clan. "In the village we met I was a weapon, plain and simple… I see that more than ever now" tears had begun building in his eyes as he spoke.

"Back then I was so lonely, I had no one who would be my friend and no one would ever consider looking after me. When I think about meeting Moka-chan and Kuru-chan I know I would have walked out those gates to find them when I was old enough. But Oj-Sarutobi… clearly he didn't care for me as I thought he did. I'd always ask why no one would play with me or why I got glares from the older people, he said they didn't know any better and I just hadn't found the right people to be friends with." Togmae could see the tears streaming and could only be reminded of this was how she found him the first time

_XFlashbackX_

_Little Togame in a urple kimono was walking through the wood outside of Konoha, her parents had decided to visit hearing word of a snake sannin in the village and wanted to meet him. Togame came from a family of Naga (Snake lady- torso of a human but serpent like tails) and apparently this Orochimaru was seen to have a snake like tail so they came to see if he had Naga blood in him._

_Togame always being comfortable surrounded by nature simply wandered through the forest simply enjoying the sounds made by it. However one sound didn't belong in the forest, the sound of sobs, following the sound she found a small clearing with three wooden posts and a stream by the side of it._

_The sound of crying came from a little boy about her age (7) sitting under a tree by the stream. He looked very sad and lonely, being part of the noble clan of Hida, Togame was taught to look after those less fortunate otherwise, how could she expect people to help her when she needed help herself._

_The little boy had spiky blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks wearing tattered clothes and appeared to have some bruising on his arms and legs. But when she saw his eyes she felt sad since she had been taught that peoples eyes are windows to their true selves and the boys eyes spoke more than she ever expected. In those deep blue eyes she saw pain, betrayal, sadness, anger but mostly loneliness that had been there for a long time._

"_Little boy are you okay?" she asked going over near the tree, the boys head jerking up at her and she saw fear in his eyes now._

"_W-Who are you? W-What do you want?" he asked her rubbing his eyes with the bottom of his shirt, not thinking to use the water from the stream to clean his face first._

"_I saw you crying and wanted to know why. I'm Togame by the way, what's your name?" she said calmly as the boy looked less fearful now._

"_I 'sniff' I wasn't crying" he denied as she tilted her head seeing as she's already seen him crying._

"_You were crying, but what was making you cry? And you haven't told me your name" she pointed out hoping to learn his name at least._

_The boy looked down at his feet before mumbling "N-Naruto Uzumaki" he said very quietly as if he didn't want her to know._

"_Naruto, that's an interesting name you have. Do you mind if I sit down here?" she asked as Naruto shook his head and she sat down next to him. "Why are you on your own Naruto? Shouldn't you be with your friends or family?" she asked making him flinch._

"_I don't have any, I'm an orphan and no one wants to be my friend around here" he said sadly curling into him self more under the tree and hiding his face. "I'm always alone and everyone around here hates me too but won't tell me why. They keep yelling and throwing things at me so I ran away, and I found this place" he said gesturing to the open field._

"_You found a nice place Naruto, it's nice out here" she said as they just sat in silence for a few minutes, Togame hoping he'd say something, but seeing as he was quite recluse decided to take things into her own hands._

"_Would you like to play with me Naruto?" she asked as Naruto's head perked up "I have some time before I have to get back so maybe you'd like to play with me for a bit?" she said as he nodded reaching into his pocket taking out six wooden shuriken._

"_I-I'd like that Togame…chan" he said a little nervous as she smiled and held out her hand getting to her feet. From there the two began to play throwing he wooden stars back and forth, Naruto becoming a little more open as the minutes passed by until she saw some genuine joy on his face making her feel happy as well._

_After a couple hours the two were beginning to feel hungry and Naruto offered to take her to a place that served him some ramen in the village. Togame held his hand as they walked through the streets ass he led the way. She did notice how everyone seemed to glare at her new friend and whisper things amongst themselves, and could tell Naruto heard them as he gripped her hand tighter._

"_Oi Old man can I have some ramen for me and my friend please?" he said smiling as he helped her to a stool, Teuchi looked back and smiled seeing Naruto with a friend for once. He hated seeing Naruto so alone and wasn't able to do much due to the civilian council._

"_Sure thing Naruto, a fresh batch of noodles for you and your friend coming up, what's her name by the way?" he asked putting the noodles into boiled while preparing the topping along with some vitamin pills for Naruto to add to his growing body._

"_Her name is Togame-chan, Old man. She found me by the river and we played together, it was really fun. Even if she did fall down quite a bit" he said giving him a bright smile which both Teuchi and Togame liked to see, a sad look didn't look right on his face, although Togame blushed at his comments as she often had a bit of trouble falling over her feet since she wasn't used to using legs instead of a tail to get about, she was glad he hadn't said about her exclamation when she fell which happened to be 'Gyafun'_

"_Oh Naruto-kun, I thought I'd find you here" said a deep voice as a robed individual came into the ramen bar who Naruto recognized and hugged him. _

"_Oji-chan" exclaimed Naruto as he tackled Sarutobi who took a moment to inspect the girl next to Naruto after receiving reports of someone hanging round with him. He noticed she looked very similar to the people who came to see his student Orochimaru earlier and he had told them where to find him. He didn't realize that he was frown when he was looking at her, but she did._

"_Hey Oji-chan I met a new friend today, come say hello to Togame-chan" he said pulling him over to the bar where Togame gave a respectful bow having been told about the village and the robes of the man known as Hokage by their parents since they hadto maintain an appearance of just tourists and not mythical creatures._

"_Oh hello there Miss Togame, you must be the aughter of the two Hida clan that came by earlier, you certainly have your mother's hair" he said with a warm smile, but she simple nodded with a controlled face much like a Hyuga._

"_Thank you Hokage-sama, I get told often and am proud of how I resemble my mother. But they said I could go off on my own while they attended to business so I walked through the forest and found Naruto here, seeing him on his own I decided to play with him, seeing as he looked very alone" she said in an equally controlled voice. _

_Most wouldn't be able to tell but Togame's tone had a slight edge to it, as Naruto had told her how nice the Hokage was to him which set off alarm bells for her as he said he was a simple orphan and she found it curious as to why the most powerful person in the village would make it a point to see him so often when he was in charge of the village. _

"_Is that so… then I thank you miss Togame as you have been very kind to Naruto-kun here as it pains me to see him alone all the time, when I can only do so much in his life" he said giving a very quick bow to her. "However I believe I saw your parents waiting by the gate so it may be time for you to go" he said making Naruto's face fall._

"_I see… in that case can Naruto walk me to the gate so we can say goodbye, I'd like for my parents to meet him before we go?" she asked him seeing how his eyes had darted to Naruto's face when he said she had to go._

"_Very well, but Naruto-kun" he said catching the boys attention "Come and see me when your done I have a friend I'd like you to meet" he said as the boy nodded taking Togame's hand and her pulling him out the stand while the Hokage remained to have words with the ramen chef._

_As they walked Togame saw that while smiling Naruto was clearly sad about losing his new friend "Naruto… do you still have those wooden shuriken from before?" she asked as he pulled one out his pocket._

"_Yeah why Togame-chan?" he asked a little curious as she took out a pin she hand in her hair._

"_Because I want you to right your name on it with this as a sign our friendship, that way I'm sure no matter what we can meet up again" she said as she carved her name and title into the shuriken before passing it over to him t let him right his name._

_When he was done he handed it back to her "Wait Naruto I think you should keep it" she said but he shook his head at her still smiling._

"_I won't forget you Togame-chan, but if you have this I'm sure you wont forget me either, after all some day I'll be Hokage and I'll make sure to find you to tell you all about it" he gave her his big grin making her giggle._

"_I'd like that Naruto-kun" she said as they walked over to her parents and said their goodbyes waving as they went her holding onto the wooden treasure, and getting teased by her mother for making a friend with the boy so fast. _

_Naruto however went to see the Hokage where a man named Inoichi was waiting for him and is world then went dark for him as Sarutobi instructed him to make Naruto forget today's events all together, since he knew the ramen chef wouldn't ever mention her again and commenting how this was easier than the last time._

_XFlashback EndX_

During her trip down to memory, Naruto staring at the wooden reminder sparked his memories and he began to cry more at the betrayal of the man he's always seen as a grandfather and Togame quickly rushed to him eveloping him in a hug to try and calm him.

She had heard rumours that Konoha was burnt to the ground during a war and seeing Naruto made her realize that he was mostly likely the only surviver left. 'All he has are the friends here at the school… and me' she thought brushing the back of his head hoping that he would tell her everything about what had happened.

After many minutes he stopped crying and looked up ad Togame with puffy red eyes "I'm sorry… I forgot all about you Togame-chan" he said in between sobs making tears fall from her eyes too but she didn't want to see him sad so decided to snap him out of this groove.

"Cherio" she cried tapping him on the head playfully making him look at her with a confused expression. You didn't forget on purpose so I forgive you Naruto-kun, besides you remember now don't you. But you haven't given me an answer to my proposal yet, will you Naruto Uzumaki, fall for me Togame Hida. Even if I have to share you will you fall for me?" she asked smiling which was eventually mirrored on the boys face.

"You are my friend Togame-chan, I already have fallen for you in a way" he said making her smile as the two just hugged surrounded by the plants and as Sakura petals swirled round them. From there the two just caught up over what had been happening at the school while he was there, and her teasing how much of a charmer with the ladies he's become making him blush in embarrassment.

He told her to come by the club tomorrow so she could join them and become friends with Moka and the others which she said she would before the two got up and started making for their respective dorms both holding onto the wooden kunai as they left the sanctuary. Unseen to them were the spirits of his friends watching and smiling for seeing Naruto happy again after so much pain he's already had to suffer.

**XChapter EndX**

**A little sappy I know but this will be my last chapter for a while as I need to revise for my resist next Tuesday and fanfiction takes a lot of time.**

**Yes I did use Togame from Katanagatari, mainly because she was my favourite character of the series and she met a sad end so I simply gave her a new life in my story and a decent on in my opinion. Now next time will be he inclusion of the Public Safety Commission and Naruto's true form. Will your guesses be right or will the truth really surprise.**

**Will try and get the next seikon or tenchi chapter up next before going back to Negima people.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	5. My True Form

**Uzumaki of Youkai Gakuen**

**Chapter 5: My True form **

**I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire or any anime reference used**

**Harem Pairing: Moka, Kurumu, Mizure, Ruby, Kokoa, Yukari, Togame, OC**

**I have been thinking over what Naruto will be to be specific I have an overall idea of what I wanted at first but I've been doing a little research for another fic and I realized the second option I'm choosing will not cause conflict with later in the manga.**

**XBreakX**

'_It's strange… after a lifetime training to become a greatest ninja in Konoha, after it was gone I find that I could have had another life. A more happy life with the girls I met as a child, a life that I was denied by the man I saw as family'_ thought Naruto in his room early in the morning on Monday.

He got up and went to the shower to start his _day 'Did you think I had to stay because of my heritage Sarutobi or was it because you wanted the Kyuubi providing a deterrent in the village? Either way you aren't the man I thought you were, all those days I was un happy and alone you didn't do anything to make it better despite knowing everything. The Sho and Nidaime would look down at you and the one eyed war hawk'_ Naruto thought as the water dripped down his body.

'**Both of them were fools, shrouded in either the light or the dark and not will to embrace the other like most shinobi should. But regardless with what happened to you, you now have become so much more than a weapon, your abilities are getting stronger you maturation will come soon'** said the voice of the beast inside of Naruto.

"I see… won't be long then till I take your old title then" Naruto mused as he shut off the water and got dried off.

'**Indeed and I have no doubt you'll wear that title well Naruto. And don't forget you have to introduce that Togame person o your other mates or there may end up being a small fight. Unless you want to watch them claw at each other's clothes?'** asked the beast as Naruto shook his head at the voice and knew it had s smirk on its face.

"I do but I think I'll avoid a fight thank you very much, we're handing out our first papers today so help will be appreciated" replied Naruto slipping on his uniform and looking in the mirror and seeing the rings in his eyes were close to becoming together and a more red tint.

**XBreakX**

Before the club could hand out their papers they had to collect them from their room as Nekonome-sensei had copied multiple copies for them to distribute amongst the students. Walking into the club room Naruto found Togame already there waiting. "Good morning Naruto-kun, nice to see you looking so fresh" she greeted with a small smirk.

"Morning Togame-chan, wanted to get here early to meet the other girls right?" he asked as she nodded.

"Better to be here first so as to cause less of an awkward situation, and also to get to know the girls after you like I am, rumours can only give small pieces of relevant information" replied Togame as Naruto nodded in understanding of her logic.

As the two began looking through the papers and seeing if everything was alright the door slid open to reveal Moka's smiling face as she walked in "Morning Naruto-kun…" she said as she spotted the white haired naga. "Naruto-kun who is this?" she asked her yokai aura flaring slightly while keeping a smile on her face.

"Another girl from my childhood Moka-chan, this is Togame-chan. I met her yesterday after I attended to something important, she wants to join the club and help out today" he said as the aura lowered from Moka and walked over to Naruto.

"Oh okay, but Naruto-kun can I have my breakfast?" she asked smiling to which Naruto nodded and leaned his head to the side. As he did Moka latched onto his neck with her fangs a little roughly as she bit down for her feed, but also sending a slight glare to the new girl in the room who returned getting sparks shooting from the two.

Feeling the two glaring Naruto decided to stop this now "No fighting or no feeding for a week" he said as Moka let go with a small gasp and looked at Naruto with pleading eyes. "And Togame-chan don't escalate matters with Moka-chan or Kuru-chan" he said as she gave a brief no in understanding.

'Wow… I'm rarely that commanding… wonder if it's instinct' Naruto wondered to himself as he tilted his head again. "You can continue Moka-chan, just make sure no fighting alright" said Naruto as Moka gave a brief nod looking a little ashamed as she reached for his neck again. Seeing her a little hesitant Naruto put a hand to the back of her head and guided her fangs to his neck so she could latch on and feed.

Eventually Kurumu, Yukari and Gin came into the room to find the chatting Naruto with Moka and the new girl, who introduced herself to Yukari and Kurumu before shutting down Gin before he could say anything. Togame had a silent conversation with Kurumu over Naruto but both seemed to accept each other as did Moka with the inclusion of the new girl in Naruto's girlfriends.

Although the battle of who got Naruto first was still up for grabs at this point…

**XBreakX**

"We're the newspaper club, please take a copy of the school newspaper we made" called Moka as she the other members handed out papers including the new member. "The case of the disappearing female students as well as many other happenings and news about the academy are written in it, thank you" said Moka as students began taking copies.

Both male and females were drawn in by either the beautiful girls that had variety or the incredibly hunky Naruto whose smile was melting the girls as they stared at it. Both genders quickly rushed to get a copy in hopes of there being information of their chosen target of affections.

"I'm so happy our newspaper is a big hit Naru-kun, I love you" said Kurumu as she glomped the boy hugging his face to her breasts as usual, a habit Naruto was beginning to enjoy more due to how soft the sensation was, although the slightly less busty girls grew annoyed.

"Kurumu-chan you don't need to hug Naruto-kun" said Moka stomping her foot in annoyance at the succubus' actions.

"I agree Kurumu-san, Naruto-kun is still busy with his job right now so he doesn't need a distraction like those oversized things on your chest" said Togame crossing her arms at Kurumu.

"I don't see Naru-kun complaining do you? He likes it when I cradle his head against my chest, after all it is the softest out of all of us so there's no problem" defended Kurumu hugging Naruto's head a little more making the boy feel at ease his Kuru-chan's pillows.

'I should stop them but I'm really comfy right now' thought Naruto as all three girls were arguing between each other, none of them taking notice of Yukari being chased by lolicons, or the fact the whole female students wanting a paper were glaring holes into Kurumu's skull.

**XBreakX**

"What… the newspaper club" said a surprised voice in a dark space in the school who was given a copy of the paper.

"Yes sir they appear to be currently in the process of distributing their newspaper in front of the school gate" said the girl that gave her superior the paper. "Naturally without our permission I might add" she commented with a slight arrogant tone.

The person the girl was reporting two read the article over the art teacher being suspended and crumpled it up "The newspaper club… so it's at it again. Disregarding us and acting like saviours of justice. Those _scum_" he said angrily.

**XBreakX**

"How's it going? Are you giving out lots of copies?" said Gin as he came over to the table.

"Pretty well, both the guys and the girls are picking up papers, I'm half tempted to start charging for thre things already" said Naruto picking out a few more copies from the box.

"Maybe, and it's good that so many beautiful women are reading my-I mean our paper" saud Gin covering up his slip which Naruto narrowed his eyes to slightly.

"I'm just glad that we've already passed out half of them, it really makes me happy" said Moka with a big smile as Gin had a small one on his lips remembering a girl similar to Moka in last year's Newspaper club.

"You can go if you want Gin, we have all the help we need with Togame-chan joining us" said Naruto seeing as he didn't want him perving and drawing away female students with his tendencies.

"I'd doubt he'd want to help with him being only interested in Ecchi stuff. Just like a stray dog during the mating season" said Yukari handing out another copy to a male female student who was eyeing Naruto.

"Heey, as if a flat chested girl like you was good for anything other than badmouthing people" said gin with a tick mark pointing to Yukari's flat body due to her being still a minor.

"Hey I'm famous for my flat chested-ness" she defended herself over her lack of breasts.

"Well then how about I rub them and rub them and make them big huh?" gin asked giggling before he was smacked in the back by Naruto before Yukari waved her wand and a pan slammed into his head. The two then high fived each other giggling at the dog boys misfortune.

The laughing was cut short as they heard a group of nearby students mutter amongst themselves and then noticing a group of six males and four females wearing a dark uniform that had arm bands on their left arms walking toward the table. "And who might you be?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebow seeing a straight haired blonde with small eyebrows.

Said blonde gave a small bow "Salutations… I am Kuyou the manager of the public safety commission, I'm please to make your acquaintance" he said as Naruto raised an brow hearing the name and remembering the events over the past couple days.

"Greeting, Kuyou-san what can we do for you?" asked Naruto nicely but keeping his eyes on the strange student.

The man picked up a paper and skimmed through it "Huhu, so you're the newspaper club. Well your work is quite good, however who gave you permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents. We don't recall having inspected this" he said with a dark glance that didn't faze Naruto.

"I was under the idea that since we had staff approval we didn't need to ask permission from other students Kuyou-san" explained Naruto as Kuyou scowled and kicked the table over spilling the papers.

"Don't you understand that this can cause problems for us? When a gang like you selfish does whatever it wants and disturbs the peace and order of this academy" he said as Naruto backhanded the table from hitting the girls with no effort and levelling Kuyou's glare.

"Funny, you are called the public safety commission right?" Kuyou nodded unsure of where this was going. "Then how is it that it wasn't you who solved the issue surrounding the missing girls situation or other events such as the swimming teams attempts of draining the life force of several students. Seems to me that the name is unfairly given" said Naruto in a simple tone as Kuyou narrowed his eyes now at the blonde.

"And besides if what we were doing was a problem the headmaster would have told me as he has a direct line to me Kuyou-san. So please allow me to contact him so we can sort this all out, if that's alright" suggested Naruto as Kuyou scoffed as he and his subordinates stomped on the papers.

"Hey stop it all we're doing was just passing out papers" said Kurumu about to stop one of the girls. Said girl turned to Kurumu and spat something out at her, only for Naruto to stick out his hand and catch it.

'Thread…strange…' he thought as he looked at the girl who wiped her mouth

"I see the newspaper club is filled with lowlifes just like always" commented the girl before she spotted the eyes of Naruto, the slightly red orbs staring right through her making her shiver involuntarily.

"Please keep your bodily fluids and opinions to yourself, I've contacted the headmaster and we've arranged a meeting to see about this problem so could you please leave" said Naruto as he had mentally contacted the man to discuss the real issue.

"Uzumaki Naruto… you do not known who you speak to. But for now we shall make our leave, but we'd better not see you doing this without our permission again" said Kuyou turning away and his subordinates turned to leave. "Keito, you keep the newspaper under surveillance and see how that react and keep a closer eyes on Uzumaki" said Kuyou quietly as the girl who spat at Kurumu nodded before they all left.

**XBreakX**

"Naruto-kun… are you okay that stuff looks sticky" said Togame as Naruto breathed a small fire getting rid of the thread.

"it's fine, but I think our president has something to tell us right…?" said Naruto looking over at Gin.

"Yeah… those guys… they are a violent version of student police. In order to protect the peace of this academy a militant group was established in order to control evil by force. They're the academy guardians the public safety commission. They were organized by students and are often called the academy police" Gin explained to them.

"I take it that rarely actually help out as Naruto-kun did mention several events they were absent from where they would have been helpful" pointed out Togame as she picked up a few of the papers on the floor.

"Pretty much, they became corrupt and are now just a Yakuza gang making their force do the talking while they collect money and tributes" Gin elaborated rubbing his head.

"The newspaper club has had altercations with them before right Gin?" Naruto stated more than asked.

"Yeah we have but really there's nothing we can do. Unless your so called meeting with the headmaster does something we're just gonna give in. Burn all the newspapers to show them we're not going to cause problems for them that way we can ward off their anger" said Gin shocking all the girls.

"WHAT! Burn all our newspapers? But there's a bunch of them already handed out" said Kurumu not wanting the work she and her new friends made to be destroyed.

"Just do it. If we pick a fight with those guys it will end badly for us. It's best if you don't provoke them" said Gin and Naruto saw regret in his eyes meaning there's was a dark past with the two groups. Gin then walked away from the group sighing as he went.

**XBreakX**

"What a loser, Gin-sempai isn't even thinking like a man and, why is he the one who leaves first again" said Kurumu in frustration for their president's behaviour. He's just too afraid of those guys' she thought as she got to her feet. "If it's come to this I'll just pass out the rest of the newspapers myself, I won't let sempai burn them" Kurumu said as she grabbed the box of papers walking off.

"Wait Kurumu-chan, Gin-sampai probably has his own good reasons for this" said Moka trying to calm the girl down before she did anything rash. "Naruto-kun said he'd speak with the headmaster so be patient please" she said as Kurumu walked away from the table.

"I talk to her, she may just need a little time to vent" said Naruto as he made to follow the succubus.

"We'll catch up and see if we can help in a while. But Moka-san could you tell me something…?" said Togame as the vampire looked to the white haired girl. "How did you meet Naruto-kun when he was younger as I didn't remember to ask this morning" Togame requested a little curious as was Yukari as to the history between the two of them.

**XBreakX**

"Kuru-chan… why are you so upset over the papers issue. Can you tell me what's wrong" said Naruto softly she walked next to Kurumu. "I don't like this either but I don't want you doing anything that could get you in trouble or hurt" he said as Kurumu looked down at the papers in his hands.

"But… but these papers… they're like a treasure to me. You, me and everyone made them. It's the first thing I've ever made by cooperating with other people. And to have it trampled underfoor for no good reason, I can't back down like this" she said with a few tears dropping down.

Before Naruto could say anything a thread shot out and grabbed the box pulling them from Kurumu's grasp. "Don't make me laugh. You really are too stupid" said the voice of the PSC member Keito. "It appears you have no interest in being a good obeying student, foolish newspaper club. As I thought, I should crush you once and for all right here" she said grinning as she stood on a line of thread bridging two trees.

"Hey, give is back our newspapers" shouted Kurumu as Keito lowered herself to the ground.

"Why are you trying so hard to see us as your enemy, do anything and I'll be sure to report it to the headmaster. I doubt he'd let this sort of thing continue so please walk away" said Naruto putting his hand on Kurumu's shoulder to calm her down.

"It's too late to say that, the headmaster can't change anything now. After all we've been looking at the newspaper club since last year and long before. As a group threatening the public safety commission…" Keito explained how the club last years tried to oust the behaviour of the PSC but they retaliated by purging the club of its members and pushing it to the brink of collapsing.

"I see… so you attacking the club for no reason now is protecting the school. Your nothing more than a bunch of thugs looking down on those not selected for membership. You make me sick no hand over the papers and leave us be or we won't be held resp0onsible for our actions" said Naruto glaring at the woman.

"Don't you dare think you can take us, you are like these papers… easily destroyed so watch who you are talking to" said Keito throwing the box of papers into the furnace. "Your newspaper sure burns nicely doesn't it?" she said with a sick grin on her face.

"Our newspapers!" shouted Kurumu as she ran forward only for Keito to spit out threads at them and throw both of them to a tree.

"Huhu… this is my power of spinning threads. They're tied tightly you can't get out of them, now I'm gonna show you what happens when you oppose us" she said as Kurumu was tied to the tree while Naruto had freed himself and was now dodging the woman's threads.

"Oh before I forget, the Public safety commission is allowed to publicly use supernatural powers in order to protect the safety of the academy" Keito said as six spider legs came out of her torso revealing her to be a Jorougumo. "That means we exist on a different plane than you" she said proudly.

"Someone like you has no chance against us. Now I'm going to drink all your bodily fluids and show this stupid girl what happens to people who defy us" she said as he face changed to become more arachnid like with fangs ready to drain Naruto. She then saw red eyes staring back at her, Naruto's eyes now fully red and only a single ring making it look like a normal eye minus the glow of anger and the slitted pupil.

"Back off" said Naruto as he gripped her neck and delivered a hard kick to her torso. It was round about now that Moka, Yukari and Togame came onto the scene.

"Naruto-kun, Kurumu-chan" Moka cried seeing the two and ran forward to free Kurumu as did the others only to find them tangled in more web from Keito.

"You dare lay a hand on me. You scum raising your hand against me means a death sentence now die and think about what you have done while they all watch" she said charging at Naruto who seemed to blur and Keito was launched into the air by a powerful blow from Naruto.

"Cough…what are… cough… you doing? Do you want all of them to suffer for your stupidity" Keito asked as Naruto stared down at her with his red eyes glowing.

Naruto put his hands into a strange hand seal "Kokuangyo no Jutsu" he called as the area was engulfed in shadow. No one could see anything except Naruto and Togame the later using thermal vision.

"I'm sick of you threatening my friends, this should tell you what I think of you and your threats" said the voice of Naruto coming all over the darkness as Keito was looking for any sign of him. Her attempts proved useless as she felt her face cave in from a punch delivered by Naruto, breaking several of her fangs and blooding her face. "No one threatens those close to me any more without consequence" said Naruto as he ended the only illusion he could use with help from his yokai powers.

**XBreakX**

"You said… Keito was defeated" muttered Kuyou as word of the spider girl's defeat spread through the campus. "Aah that damn newspaper club, do they truly intend to fight with couldn't possibly have forgotten what happened to them last year" the leader of the PSC said to himself before scowling.

"Them so be it, if they are that foolish then we will put an end to them right here and now. I'll destroy them with my own hands" he said clenching his fist.

However someone else was listening to him and this person really shouldn't be there "Well wait a minute. Even if you are the police you can't destroy a club for no reason" a female voice said laughing a little.

"Who is it?" shouted one of the other members standing by Kuyou, although said leader recognised the woman.

"You are…" he said as the woman grinned at him.

"Heh… but if it's me, I can make them disappear from this academy immediately. Regardless right now I'm little disabled, but in return how I teach you the newspaper club's weak point" said the former art teacher Ishigami her hair hissing a little. "The boy… Uzumaki called himself a ninja. I checked at ninjas are just humans with some elemental abilities and can change the colours of their eyes from what I've read. So in reality Uzumaki is just a human" she smirked revealing the truth to Kuyou.

Did you say… there is a human in our academy, where humans are not allowed to enter?" the man asked rhetorically.

"Huhu… if it is true what are you going to do…?"Ishigami asked knowing what Kuyou would plan to do.

"There wouldn't be a problem with the law if we killed him now would there, along with all his friends too. I think I'll enjoy purging the filth from the academy" said Kuyou with a gleeful smile on his face.

**XBreakX**

"You friggin stupid idiot, you're saying not only did yoy start something with the academy cops but then you went and beat one of them up" shouted Gin at Naruto after learning the news from the girls, Naruto having his arms crossed not regretting his actions. "Didn't I say you'd be in a monster amount of trouble if you put a hand on those guys. If what you did get my beloved Moka-san hurt then I swear I'll beat up you and hand you over" Gin said putting his arm around the vampire.

Only for Moka to quickly get out his grasp and rush to Naruto side "Naruto-kun only did it to protect us sempai. Besides he only acted in self-defence they can't charge him with that surely, it wouldn't be right" said Moka forgetting that the group was corrupts and wouldn't care who started it.

It was then the door slid open and several members of the PSC walked into the room "Uzumaki… you have raised your hand against us. I hope you are prepared to accept the appropriate judgement?" said Kuyou as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What am I being accused of, I only defended myself from your lackey I have done nothing wrong" said Naruto as Kuyou narrowed his own eyes at him.

"We have reports that you assaulted Keito without provocation and now she has serious wounds on her. Both you and Akashiya Moka are coming with us" said Kuyou.

"Under what grounds are you arresting Moka-chan, I'm then one who is being falsely accused of assault?" said Naruto his eyes glowing but didn't seem to deter Kuyou.

"Simple she is suspected of knowingly allowing a human to walk in the halls of our academy. That human being you Uzumaki Naruto" said Kuyou as several blades were at Naruto's throat.

"Wait you can't take Naru-kun he's not human" said Kurumu stepping in front of Naruto despite knowing the opposite in reality.

"MOVE" said kuyou as Kurumu was blasted away by a strong release of concentrated yokai energy.

'_Wh…what is this man. What strong supernatural energy. Dammit it they're going to take Naru-kun from us'_ thought Kurumu is fear and worry.

"Hmph as if we hadn't tried to shut you down last year. You're nothing but scum that can't learn from its mistakes. Unless you want them all under arrest you'll come quietly Uzumaki" said Kuyou as Moka and Naruto were escorted away without a fuss leaving Gin, Yukari, Kurumu and Togame behind in the club room.

"A human he says, what an idiot I am… I'm sorry I ever had anything to do with him" said gin before his face was clawed at by Kurumu, both her and Togame staring at the werewolf with fury in their eyes.

"Shut up, you don't know him, Naru-kun. I can't believe you would say that about him Gin you make me sick" said Kurumu remembering the night's she'd snuck into Naruto's room and found him tossing around in his sleep. Using her succubus abilities she had appeared into his dream and saw that Naruto had led a very harsh life before and after they had met.

"I agree, Naruto-kun has had people punish him for things out of his control, and even had the chance of happiness taken from him. He may have been close to a human but I know he's not any more. Think before speaking to us again Gin" said Togame as she and Kurumu left the room.

"I'm going with them sempai… Naruto-kun is too nice to have something bad happen to him even if he is human" said Yukari making top follow the two girls gin left on his own.

"Dammit, they're right… can't believe this is all happening now" said gin slamming his fist against the door and making a motion to follow them.

**XBreakX**

'_Something is wrong with this. My powers should deter any idea I'm human so where did that idea come from. Great go from people hating me for being a monster to people hating me for being human'_ Naruto thought as Moka held his hand walking through the halls of the dungeon.

'**It doesn't matter your maturation is almost complete and you know what you have to do to complete it Naruto' **said the beast's voice as Naruto mentally nodded to it.

"Naruto-kun… these people… they couldn't be the academy police's victims could they…?" asked a nervous Moka grasping Naruto's hand tightly in fear.

"It'll be alright Moka-chan… just trust me" Naruto whispered to Moka hoping to ease her fear. He knew this form of Moka was easy to scare and upset, but he was determined to protect her until her other form was needed along with his.

As they passed by a cage of the students banged against the bars "Let us out of here. All I did was bad-mouth the academy police a little. How dare you falsely throw me into your prison you bastard. Let me out of here Kuyou" shouted one of the prisoners his arm growing to try and crush Kuyou's head.

"You low class monster" said Kuyou as his hand lit up with fire. "What do you plan to do to the likes of me?" he said blasting his fire at the students cooking him alive through the intense flames.

'_He's a fire monster then. I'll have to be careful until I can transform' _thought Naruto as Moka buried her face into his shoulder not wanting to watch the student being burned. He was thankful that the student was still alive despite the fire attack, Outer Moka wouldn't be able to take it.

"We are the protectors of the peace at the academy, the sacred keepers of justice" said Kuyou looking down at the burned student hi foot on his head. "Anyone who turns against is an evil doer who has turned against this very academy. I must purge the academy of such evil doers in the name of justice. In order to make this academy a beautiful place for only those who obey the law" he continued as Naruto gritted his teeth wanting to knock the guy down a peg.

"Well then… it is your turn, former ninja Uzumaki Naruto. Just try showing your true form like this thing here, those so called special abilities won't get you out of here. We know all about those so called ninja abilities you use so unless you want to die like the rest of these scum show us you aren't human" Kuyou kicked Naruto into the bars, Moka losing her grip on him.

"Stop leave Naruto-kun al-" Moka's cries of protest was cut off as Kuyou punched her in her gut then deleved a sharp kick to Naruto's face proceeding to beat his body, all with a smile on his face.

'_Huh… been a few years since I felt like this. Unable to fight back, although this time is because I don't want to risk the others. And the headmaster said I'd have a better life here, besides the girls it seemed he left me to the wolves, or foxes if my nose is serving me right'_ thought Naruto as his body slumped against the wall.

"Hey wait Kuyou, this isn't what you promised" said a voice as Naruto's eyes turned to see Ishigami. "What were you going to do if he really did die. I'm the one who's going to kill him for what he did. He and that damn newspaper club took my position, my honour, everything from me and told everyone know about it**. I won't be satisfied until he see the lie drain from his eyes as I skin him, and dismember him**" she screamed the last part in rage.

**XBreakX**

"What a creepy place. So this is the headquarters of the academy police. Let's go Yukari-chan, Togame" said Moka as they walked forward, Yukari holding onto Kurumu's arm.

"Kurumu-chan, wait" shouted Gin as he hopped ontop of one of the gates. "Calm down, if you go in without a plan, you may make things worse than they already are" he continued as Kurumu's nails grew.

"Then what would you do, and you better say something before I give you another scratch on your face" she said noticing the cuts had healed over on Gin's face.

"Wait Kurumu he may have a point. Going in without thinking it through may not help the situation" advised Togame as Kurumu turned her head away.

"Whatever, make it quick the longer he is in there the more pain he'll have to suffer again. He deserves to be free and with all of us not locked away like an cages animal again" she said as they all looked at her curious. It seemed Kurumu had seen quite a bit in her dream wandering.

**XBreakX**

"I'm surprised Naruto-kun, with all your abilities you could almost be seen as a yokai like us. But since you said you were a ninja… no more than a human. This mean I can have my revenge by killing you all right in front of everyone" Ishigami said crouching over the beaten form of Naruto.

"You remember don't you… the way you tore my snakes to shreds, it was your own slip that led to your situation right now. Still to think something like a human could do something like this to me" she said as one of her snakes went to bite his neck.

"Hey move it Ishigami" said the dark voice opf Kiyou his body literally on fire "Now that we know that Naruto is human we have reason to destroy the newspaper club. The headmaster will see things our way in that they must be killed due to the laws he set. And as an academy police officer it's my duty to deliver his death.

"Come on but I get to kill the rest of the newspaper club" she asked wanting her revenge of the club.

Kuyou held up his hand "I don't think so he said blasting the prone form of Naruto with a massive blast of fire.

"You Bastard!" she cried out but internally she was nervous ' Ah… what heat. What is Kuyou is he can control fire like this? If a human were exposed to these kinds of flames there'd be nothing left but bones' were her thought on the matter.

"Tch stubborn filth" he said as the smoke cleared revealing the forms of Naruto who had his back turned to kutou covering Moka who was in his arms. Naruto's back was severly burned exposing the muscles and bone.

'She must have woken up and tried to protect him. Although it seems he protected her at his own expense… if he was a yokai I'd consider that noble' Ishigami thought smirking as Naruto's body collapsed to his knees.

"Mo…Moka-chan…" Naruto said in a laboured voice as Moka looked at him with tears.

"Why… I was trying to protect you" she said sobbing "You didn't need to throw yourself in front of me Naruto-kun" she said as he offered a weak grin.

"You precious to me Moka-chan, I'll always put your and everyones safety before mine no matter the pain. Meeting up with all of you here… it only strengthens my resolve to protect you more" he said coughing blood as the healing of his back was slowed down due to the burned cells.

"But I want to protect you too Naruto-kun… so… take off my rosary please" she begged him as he kept the small grin.

"I can't… my arms are useless right now… I don't have the strength right now Moka-chan" he said as Moka looked to see his arms were indeed blackened from the fire, only making her eyes widen more.

"Oh Naruto-kun… why did this have to happen" she muttered hugging his head to her chest as she could hear his raspy breath.

"Foolish woman, do you understand what you are doing?" said Kuyou approaching the two. "You realize that boy is a human don't you? Caring for him despite that… make you nothing but a traitor to all monsters" he said as his aura surged in flames. "**What you are doing is a serious act of treason against the academy. That's more than enough to warrant the death penalty. With my fire I'll leave no evidence that scum like you ever existed… now DIE!" **he shouted about to pull forward releasing his fire.

"Look out!" shouted a voice as Kuyou's hand was restrained by several roots jutting from the ground.

"NARU-KUN!" shouted Kurumu rushing to his side seeing the damage "Oh Naru-kun look at you… your back and arms…" she said as she and Moka adjusted his form so he could see the succubus.

"Kuru-chan… you're here" he said as Yukari made it to the scene to see Naruto breathing heavily in the arms of Moka and Kurumu. "I'm glad I could see you all" he said making all the girls look sadly at the usually lifeful figure.

"Kurumu-chan, everyone… you came" said Moka happily.

"We are all friends Moka-san… we'd never leave you behind but Naruto-kun…" she said looking over his damaged figure. "I don't think Yukari-san's will be too helpful here" she said as Naruto took a breath.

"Everyone… listen… carefully… to me… right now" he said to them explaining what he would need right now to survive and help.

Kuyou meanwhile was staring at the vines while Ishigami hid herself from view _'What is this, a vine…? Mo… it doesn't feel; real and I can't burn it with fire. I see… a phantom trick'_ he though channelling more Yokai energy. **"Ridiculous… trying to halt my movement with a child's trick**" he said releasing the energy in a pulse dispelling the illusion over him "**I'll turn you all into ashes**" he shouted out enrages by the audacity of his fellow monsters and their attitudes to the human, Naruto.

"Stop… !" shouted a male voice making Kuyou pause and look over to the figure walking into the room "I wish you had waited up a little… this really has turned Ino a big mess now" said Gin walking forward.

"Guess Naruto's too busted up at the moment to help right now… I'll just have to hurry this up and finish this off" said Gin brushing a hand through his dark locks.

"Hmph… now how about this… you've all gathered to bear your fangs at the likes of me. Why? I am the justice at this academy, have you all gone mad" he asked his body still flaming.

Gin sped forth toward Kuyou faster than most would be able to see 'Maybe we really are crazy…' Gin thought to himself his body shifting to his werewolf form. "Sorry I can't lose my friends… and if you guys weren't here none of these pretty girls would be crying forcing me to lay my own life on the line. You guys really are a bunch of morons, causing trouble like this all the time" Gin shouted the last part referring to the club.

Kuyou tried to aim his fire only for Gin's image to blur as his werewolf speed overwhelmed what Kuyou would be able to track. In no time at all Kuyou was on the receiving end of several powerful punches and claw swipes by Gin.

'_Fast… he hammered him with punches Ion only the moment he passed by. That guy… is a werewolf, a monster known for it's speed' _thought Ishigami keeping herself hidden as Gin reverted to his human form.

"Justice or not I'll mess you up for just putting a hand onmy club members. Remember that fool" Gin said as Yukari and Togame came over to thank him. Only for Gin to ruin the mood by groping Togame "Not as big as Kurumu-chan… but still very nice, I'll take this as thanks" he said smiling and his tail wagging.

"Kuru-chan… Moka-chan… are you ready to do this?" asked Naruto looking up at the succubus and vampire who nodded and took hold of his head.

"I love you Naru-kun, I'm not losing you again, now do it" she said as he nodded about to reach up only to stop when he felt the aura of Kuyou and his form getting back to his feet the room now feeling a lot hotter than before.

'Well done you guys, making Kuyou actually take you seriously is quite a feat. However this time you don't have the ability to injure the likes of Kuyou" she said as the flames surged around the figure of Kuyou his form shifting. "What a beautiful figure… so this is Kuyou's true form… heh… you could call it art. It was worth sticking around to see this" muttered Ishigami now enjoying the show.

"Naru-kun, hurry we don't have time for this, just do it" said a panicked Kurumu as Naruto shock off the shock and reached for her pulling her face to his. He then lowered his mouth to her neck and opened his mouth revealing his now larger canines.

"I'm sorry if this hurt's Kuru-chan" he said sinking his teeth into her neck taking some of her blood, replacing it with some of his own. He then turned and did the same to Moka and thus beginning the final change sending him into his subconscious.

**XBreakX**

Opening his eyes Naruto was met with the sight of the old cage that held the beast "**Finally did it huh… I guess this is it huh…?**" said the figure in the dark as he stepped forth. The man looked very old having short grey hair and a long beard his clothing looked rather regal and he had an air of nobility but also slight playfulness.

"Yeah… by taking her blood it jumpstarted the change in my body. I'm becoming like you once were… Zelretch" he said looking at the figure who had called himself a Dead Apostle when they had met after becoming the Juubi Jinchuuriki.

"**And it had to be the blood of another Yokai and a vampire… you're very lucky she's descended from a shinso bloodline. With it more of my old power will be useable to you Naruto**" the old man said as the gates crumbled before his feet allowing him to move closer to Naruto.

"To think that the Juubi was a powerful vampire who lost power of himself when he crossed dimensions becoming uncontrollable and eventually split apart into the nine. It's funny all of that power in such a small vessel, still get me you know Zelretch" Naruto said shaking his head as the man put his arms on his shoulders.

"I'm ready…" Naruto said as Zelretch nodded.

"**The process will be more painful than anything you faced before in your past which is saying something Naruto. Not to mention the change in your body's make up, all I ask is you look after those girls and accept an old man apology for what my mistake caused. Oh and don't forget to have a little fun now and again"** he said as Naruto nodded not losing his serious expression but his eyes slightly trembling.

"**Well here we go… I Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, hereby relinquish my knowledge and power of the second magic in favour of my successor… Uzumaki Naruto, a man who has shown the will and resolve to do the impossible in life… may my magic help you find and hold onto your peace… may my blood run through your veins and any you wish to keep by you in health and happiness…And may you become a power magus of this world"** he said his body glowing red like his eyes "**Live long Naruto and be happy"**

There was a moment of silence before Naruto's head and body erupted in pain as the information Zelretch held on the second magic, crafting items that could use the second magic, all his knowledge feeding into his brain as he felt like it would explode from all the centuries being pushed in. his body surged as he felt his new blood run through his veins changing his body so that he would be able to live through events that would kill even tougher Yokai.

Zelretch had been right saying that that it would be more painful than anything before as Naruto felt like his mind and body were ripping themselves apart wile all of his body still intact, the mindscape cracked under the pressure until it literally broke under the strain, to reveal a prism coloured world… his mind had now become the Kaleidoscope a place that would allow him to travel to parallel worlds.

The pain in Naruto's mind and body went one for what felt like days inside his mindscape as it processed every single detail of magic and it's uses, magic circuits and their use and his now immortality plus the new vampire abilities he gained.

When the pain began to fade in the middle of now blood red water Naruto slowly clambered up to his feet his skin now paler than it normally was and his eyes now forever red with slitted pupils. His eyes now combined the power of the vampires and his own Rinnegan all in one, he was now a New Dead Apostle… A Vampire.

Naruto looked at his hand and them himself in the reflection of the water "I preferred blue…" he muttered to himself as he felt the pull of his new Yokai stores as well as the new energy of magic. "Guess I'm going to need some tips from Yukari-chan… or maybe me giving her some with all this new knowledge. Anyway time to head back outside and deal with that stupid fox… that feels so right to say" he chuckled to himself as he slowly began to bring himself out of the mindscape.

**XBreakX**

As the form of Kuyou made itself known as a Youko he was cerain that the impudent students would see the truth of his justice as he burned their fleash from their very bones. However before he could daying anything he felt cold… something unnatural when he was in his flaming fox form.

Something new was in the room and was more powerful than anything he had ever faced before. 'Where is it… is it the headmaster… no it's feels darker almost like the feeling that the other students have given… feel like a…' he thought as his eyes widened seeing the body of Naruto rise to it's feet his skin now pale as death.

He brushed a hair out of his face and opened his eyes to show the dark crimson orbs inside them before holding up his hand and lengthening his fingernails so that they looked like claws. "Kuyou… you are going to pay for your foolishness and I will do it with my own hands. I hope you feel you can deal with a Vampire with all that power of yours" said Naruto as he flared his aura at Kuyou.

"**Shall we begin…?"**

**XChapter EndX**

**Yeah… I went there Naruto is a New Dead Apostle… My first choice was Hellsing's Alucard but seeing as there was already an Alucard in Rosario I thought it would be too hard to explain. Plus I've been looking up more facts about the Type Moon Universe so here it is.**

**Now Naruto for all intensive purposes is now ten if not a hundred times stronger than Moka of even the headmaster so I hope you all like a very powerful Naruto because that what he is now and forever in this story.**

**Hopefully update A Wolf on Mahora soon.**

**Until next time, Bye **


End file.
